Aspiring Villain
by The Brave Snail
Summary: "To have no heroes is to have no aspiration, to live on the momentum of the past, to be thrown back upon routine, sensuality, and the narrow self." Discontinued.
1. Aspiring to Be

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Marvel.

**Warning: **AU and crossover, slightly dark Naruto.

**Pairings: **Naruto/?

**Timeline: **Just before the Civil War and forming of the young avengers

**An/: **My marvel knowledge is limited to a few issues of the civil war comics, the runaways series, X-men, and whatever I look up.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"You monster"

"Demon"

"Spawn of the devil"

"Killer"

"Why don't you die?"

Poor little 5 year old Naruto flinched at the last one, why do they always say this? If they hated him so much why not just kill him and spare him the pain. Naruto suffered everyday in his life for just existing.

"Why?" Naruto asked as he was punched in the gut.

"I don't understand" Naruto stated looking up at the mob, the man in front kicked him in the gut, knocking him to the ground.

"Why do you hate me so?" Naruto asked this time he was impaled with a pitchfork, though it wasn't a fatal wound.

Naruto eyes were slowly turning pure ocean green, as the beating continued. A strange chakra took root around Naruto, the crowd had yet to notice as they continued to beat and slash the boy.

The chakra surrounding the boy spiked in the direction of a villager with a beer belly. The man didn't see it coming and found himself impaled through his stomach, he coughed and blooded spurted out.

The villagers of Konoha took a single step back, which was enough for a reaction. The ground, seemingly wind, and buildings around the boy turned against the crowd, smashing, impaling, and slashing the cold hearted mob.

They only screamed lightly before they were slaughtered.

Naruto clenched his fist as he gripped the ground, and the ground reacted instantly a pillar of earth shot up, effectively halting a pair of kunai.

The thrower of said kunai appeared a moment later along with several other leaf nin, one a chuunin, two jounin.

"You'Ve made a TeRribLe mist**ake you are going to die" **Naruto voice lowering in tone, it only phased the ninja slightly before they rushed him.

Sadly the last thing they see is a pair of smoldering pair of emerald green eyes, which glowed luminously.

An old man watched from a tower in the center of Konoha, a comical crystal ball in front of him, his hands forcing a constant stream of chakra in said ball. He wasn't the only one around him sat the fully assembled Konoha council.

"See I told you he was a monster!" shouted Fugaka Uchiha, he had deep plastered scowl set to his face.

"I agree though I think there is a better option than extermination" Danzo stated he made a small signal with his hands, immediately a small stout man walked in through the large sound proof doors.

The man walked to the center and set up a few charts before explaining his purpose.

"See here these are the villages with jinchuuriki, they include Kumo, Iwa, Kusa, Sand, Kiri, and Ame" the man continued. "Iwa has the Gobi and Yonbi jinchuuriki, so we don't need to worry about them. Kumo has the Nibi and Hachibi there the ones we need to worry about. Sand has Ichibi we don't even need to fear them. Kusa has the Sanbi and Rokubi. And Ame has the Shichibi"

"So I've done the calculations and it seems the best way to counter their jinchuuriki, like them we train ours into human weapons and we need alliances with Sand and Kusa if the others were to all gang up against we need them to equal it out"

Sarutobi rubbed his forehead in irritation. "We are not manipulating Naruto like that"

"Yes we are let's take a vote" Sarutobi frowned, but couldn't stop them as they all voted to turn little blonde headed Naruto into a weapon; they were going to turn the boy into a killer.

God have mercy on their souls for what there are will surely get them in hell

"You've made a terrible mistake" Sarutobi mumbled mimicking what Naruto had said early, and sadly they will probably end up the dead mob.

-Timeskip-

A single boy stood atop the Hokage heads, specifically the Yondaime's giant stone head. He had spiky dark blonde hair that reached just past his chin; his ocean blue eyes had acuteness that wasn't present in many. He had long ago gotten rid of the hideous orange jumpsuit someone had given him as a present.

He was now suited with a pair of baggy black pants, with it he wore a dark gray t-shirt, on top of that he wore a long trench coat, it was crimson in color with black flames on the ends. The trench coat was a red and black version of Yondaime's coat. The strange thing about his outfit was a pair of weird high-tech goggles strapped to his head, resting on his forehead. The goggles in question were a black trim with blue lenses.

On his forearm is where he had his forehead protector strapped, it was on a crimson cloth.

"It's time to pick up my genin team" he mumbled to himself, he rotated his foot slowly. The result was a pillar of earth shooting up below him, hurtling him towards the academy.

At the Academy...

Sasuke was currently being his brooding self by sitting at the highest seat and in the corner, while fan-girls Sakura and Ino fought over the right to sit next to him.

"Forehead"

"Ino-pig"

"Billboard Brow"

"Dumb Blonde"

"Pink haired Slut"

"Blonde Whore"

The argument continued to get more violent and the girls used harsher trash words.

"Shut Up!" everyone turned to the girl who shouted this. Hinata was standing up in her seat while glaring at the two girls.

"Um… ano" Hinata mumbled reverting to her old self and without warning she fainted in her seat.

"Ok?" Ino muttered then she looked back to Sakura and glowered at her. Sakura smirked before diving into the seat next to Sasuke.

Ino gasped and tackled Sakura out of the chair; the two went on to fight for the chair physically.

If only they could fight like this when it was important, for instance for training and being an actual ninja.

"Be Quiet!" Iruka shouted from the front of the room, using '**Big Head no Justu**'. Everyone immediately quieted down.

"Ok today we gather to assign you to your jounin sensei" Iruka announced, a couple students cheered, including only Kiba and Chouji. Sasuke slumped in his seat in a relax manner.

"You'll be meeting your jounin after lunch so to start, Team 1 Tano Ahsoka, Ozu Azula, and Anaki- Sasuke tuned out the rest as he sat there not moving. Sasuke sat when he heard that the last team was being called meaning his team.

"Alright it's Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Tsuna Tsuki" there was exclamation of happiness from Sakura as she jumped up and did little dance.

"Hahaha take Pig face!" Sakura shouted gloating at Ino. The latter glared and turned her back towards the pink haired fan-girl.

"Who's our sensei!" shouted the boy named Tsuki; he was currently grinning like a fox, better yet like a panther. Do panther even grin?

"Oh… Uzumaki Naruto. Wait Naruto!?" Iruka stared at the paper with widen eyes. As the name left his lips, someone crashed through the window and sailed across the room before slamming into the wall.

You see Naruto had made two names for himself since he was little; one was 'Invincible Ninja' the other well, which was another reason why people feared him. His other name was 'the Most Destructive Person on the Planet'

"Naruto what the hell!" Iruka shouted at the teenager two years older than the assembled genin.

"Oh sorry, I couldn't manipulate the building to move in time" Naruto grumbled peeling himself from the wall, he had a glass shard jutting through his lips, but if you blinked you would see it falling to the ground with the wound healing within a second.

"So which batch of brats do I have?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head smiling lightly at Iruka.

"The Uchiha, the Haruno, and Tsuna children" Iruka supplied.

"Ah so Itachi's 'lil brother's hear?" Naruto peering over the room until his eyes fell upon a fuming Uchiha who was glaring at him.

"Ah I see he still hates his brother" Naruto commented he then did the most amazing the all of the academy students have ever seen.

With a flick of his wrist the window repaired its self and the glass on the floor glided back into place.

"Thank you Naruto" Iruka said as he continued on to tell the genin about being a ninja.

Naruto grimaced, knowing the boredom they were going through. Naruto looked around finding no chairs; he lifted his hands, causing a wooden chair to pop out of the wooden floor of the academy.

Naruto flopped into the chair and put his feet upon the nearest academy desk and promptly fell asleep.

A few of the new genin sweat dropped, but didn't say a word to him.

0o0o

"Ok tell me about you and your hobbies and crap like that" Naruto said more like that of a command then a declaration.

"Um, sensei how about you tell us about yourself so we can understand" the Haruno girl said, Naruto had already forgotten her name, oh well.

"No figure it out yourself" Naruto said and leaned more on the railing behind him. Sakura scowled slightly, but ignored him mostly and did as she was told.

"I'm Sakura, my hobbies are gardening, cleaning, and –

"What a boring girl" Naruto commented as he stared at Sakura, everyone stared at him for a moment. Realization dawned on Naruto. "Oh did I say that aloud, sorry"

Sakura's left eye twitched as she tried to suppress her rage. "Um, yeah, I like- glances at Sasuke, my dream are to- glances at Sasuke then squeals"

"What a fan-girl" Everyone again dropped into silence as they stared at Naruto who was currently staring intently at the clouds, he glanced at them then looked back up. Then he glanced again and understood what he did again.

"Oh I'm sorry that I said that about you fan-girl Haruno" Naruto apologized poorly. Sakura again twitched, but again suppressed the urge.

"Next!" Naruto called turning to Tsuki, who was bouncing with excitement.

"My names Tsuki, That's Right! I love ramen, training, and Iruka sensei, my dislikes are snobbish duck butt hair guys; my dream is to be Hokage! That's Right"

'To think that could have been me if I had been born two years later and never discovered my abilities' Naruto thought, as he stared at Tsuki, with an unwavering stare.

Tsuki squirmed under the older teens stare, and was thankful when he turned that stare to Sasuke.

"You Duck Butt" Naruto said poking said Uchiha on the forehead. Sasuke scowled at him before doing as told. "My names Sasuke, I like no one or thing, I dislike many things like Sakura, my hobbies are training, my dream is to kill a certain man and restore my clan to its former glory"

Naruto smirked. "You mean Itachi right because I don't know who else could get you so pissed.

Sasuke scowled at him, with Uchiha snobbishness.

That marks the beginning of Team 7, under the tutelage of Naruto Uzumaki.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

What do you think? Yes or No? Review.

The crossover will start in chapter 3. So check in next time in this Naruto crossover.


	2. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Marvel.

**Warning: **AU and crossover, slightly dark Naruto.

**Pairings: **Naruto/?

**Timeline: **Just before the Civil War and forming of the young avengers

**An/: **My marvel knowledge is limited to a few issues of the civil war comics, the runaways series, X-men, and whatever I look up.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Boring Pink Girl in position, I hate you sensei" was said over a radio in the forest of Konoha.

"Nice Emo in position, you're dead to me Uzumaki-sensei"

"Sad Emo in position, I despise you"

"Great Super Fabulous Man in position, let's rock the house" Naruto shouted over the radio causing it screech. The other three on the signal all cringed, in irritation and pain.

"Ok Sad and Nice Emo go!" Naruto ordered and on cue Sasuke and Tsuki jumped from their hiding spots and charged a shadowed creature in the shadow of a large oak tree. At the last second the cat like creature jumped away, if you looked closely you could an amused glint in its eyes.

The action of creature caused the two genin to collide an unfashionable manner. The two groaned and rubbed their foreheads where they hit each other.

"See that's why you wear forehead protector" Naruto stated stepping from the bushes; he was smirking at the two as they glared at him.

"Pinkie you're up next" Naruto said and walked away again, Sasuke having had enough of the foolishness threw a kunai at the three's sensei's back.

"Uzumaki-sensei" Tsuki warned, while Sakura cheered Sasuke on.

Naruto didn't stop the kunai and it lodged itself in his back, Sasuke gasped having expected him to dodge. Their sensei, slowly fell forward as if dead, but suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What?" that's when the sound of snoring hit their ears, they all looked up at the oak tree in the center of clearing, their sat their sensei, sleeping and all.

"What the hell!" Sakura shouted as she looked from the spot the clones disappeared to the sleeping teen in the tree.

"That son of-

"_Haruno" _moaned Naruto in his sleep causing Sakura to go red, blushing head to toe.

"Sensei is having wet dreams about Haruno? How's that possible?" Tsuki asked Sasuke quietly, the avenger shrugged at him as a reply.

"_Is a fan-girl who has no life and is quite boring" _Naruto finished this caused them to pause and stare. Sakura's mouth went in the shape of an 'o'.

"That explains it" Sasuke commented. Sasuke's voice somehow woke up their sensei, who sat up from his lounged position. And in the most possibly coolest way,… Naruto _fell_ out of the tree.

Sakura's mouth dropped even lower and watched as their sensei comically bounced and fell, branch to branch until he hit the ground. In the process falling on Tsuki who screamed like a girl just before their sensei hit him.

"He's like one of those comic characters I've read about from one of the western comics" Sakura commented as she watched Tsuki squirm under an unconscious Naruto.

Later that day…

The surviving heroes, walked along the streets of Konoha, the carried many scratches and bruises, but it didn't break their spirit. Their trophy was a large gold fat… cat named Tona. Only one of the heroes didn't carry a scratch at all and that was the oldest and tallest of the group.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad" Naruto said to irritate them, Sasuke growled, while Sakura glared and Tsuki, well he unconscious on Naruto's shoulder.

The kid just couldn't dodge all the trees the cat had weaved in and through, like a, well cat, duh.

When they arrived at the tower, Naruto dropped Tsuki on his butt. The boy in question woke instantly with a jump and shout; Tsuki was crouched on the ceiling like a frightened cat. Sasuke and Sakura were amazed having not learned tree and water walking yet.

"Nice you've already got some skill, seems you got competition Sasuke" Naruto commented before walking into the room, inside the Hokage and a chuunin which was Iruka sat in middle of the room.

"Hello Naruto" the Hokage greeted smiling his old man smile. Naruto nodded at his old mentor and teacher, that's right you heard right. Naruto was once trained by the Sandaime Hokage when he was 10.

"Hey Jiji-sensei" Naruto greeted in return, Naruto's three genin looked sharply from Naruto to the Hokage then back.

"Wait you were trained by the Hokage?" Tsuki asked surprised clearly written on his face.

"Yes and two of the three sannin, you can guess which ones" Naruto answered looking back at the three genin who were behind him, briefly.

"Whoa we are being trained by a guy trained by a sannin" Tsuki shouted to know one in particular.

"Which is why you get to go on a C-rank mission, bring him in" Sarutobi said. Behind the aging Hokage, a door slide open to reveal a very drunk Tazuna, he even had the sake bottle in hand.

"This is Tazuna, you are to protect him from whatever you face, and your destination is the land of waves" the third informed them.

"What is this I asked for an escort, but all I get is three brats and a larger older brat." Tazuna rudely said to the Hokage. The man was about to say more, when his sake bottle began to shake and suddenly coiled around his hand.

And before he could react the screen doors behind him moved forward and wrapped around his legs and torso.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, the manipulator of everything you shall not address me or my student in such manner… old man" just when they thought he was serious he goes and messes it up.

"Yes sir" Tazuna grumbled eyes downcast.

"What do you mean manipulator of everything?" Tsuki asked. "So far we've only seen you do wood, glass, paper"

"Oh I can do much more; I have a bloodline that permits me to do pretty much anything except create life, living humans, and rubber"

"Why not rubber" Sakura asked confused. "Because it's not a solid enough compound to concentrate on"

"So you can manipulate the elements?" Sasuke questioned for the first time truly interested.

"Yes, as I said I can do almost everything within plausible limits, like I can on pick up one building at a time" Naruto explained to the people in the room, one of them already knowing about his bloodline.

"What is the sigh of you using your bloodline?" Sakura asked again. As an answer Naruto rolled down his sleeve to reveal a glowing line, running from his wrist to his shoulder joint.

"Oh and I'm virtually immortal did I forget to mention that" Naruto said in a peachy tone, as if it was most normal thing in the world.

"What so you can't die?" Tsuki shouted at pointing an accusing finger at Naruto.

"No I never said that I said I'm virtually, one thing can harm me, but I doubt it could kill me" Naruto corrected.

"Anyway you'll meet him at 8:00 AM at the western gate." Sandaime informed before they all separated to get prepared for the next day.

The Next day…

"Sensei is we there yet?" Sakura complained in a nasally voice. Naruto looked at her like she was stupid. "Does it look like were there? Geeze and you call me and Ino blonde"

Sakura looked insulted, but wisely kept silent. Sasuke was just as bored as Sakura, but dare not show it, he a reputation of badass to up hold.

Naruto walked past a puddle and pretended not to notice the poorly hidden chuunin. With a swift scan of his team, he noticed Tsuki and Sasuke noticed them too, but gave them the signal to wait. They did as told and continued past and acted like they were carefree genin.

Just as they reached 10 feet past the puddle, two chuunin slide out from the puddle. They both had this claw like chains arms connected to one which were connected together.

They charged at Naruto only for a pillar of earth to appear between them, causing their chains to get caught, sending them smacking into one another, knocking each other out.

"That was easy" Naruto said holding up and easy button in his right palm. Sweat drops went all around.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alright Review Review Review. Paste and Glue Review.

The next chapter is when Naruto enters the portal.


	3. The End

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Marvel.

**Warning: **AU and crossover, slightly dark Naruto.

**Pairings: **Naruto/?

**Timeline: **Just before the Civil War and forming of the young avengers

**An/: **My marvel knowledge is limited to a few issues of the civil war comics, the runaways series, X-men, and whatever I look up.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After the small spout with the Mist's Demon Brothers, the group continued on without moment's hesitation only stopping when they had a lunch, and dinner break. They were currently in a small boat that was taking them across the water to the wand of waves.

Naruto vaguely sensed several chakra signatures, but ignored them knowing that they couldn't stir up that much trouble.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Tsuki, there are several ninja over there two of jounin level, one of chuunin, and the last a genin. I'll take the jounin you take care of the rest got it?" Naruto explained to his team.

"Yes sensei, me and Sasuke will take the chuunin, Sakura can you handle the other genin" Tsuki said looking to the Haruno girl. Said girl just nodded a little nervous, but also wanted to show Sasuke she was no coward.

"Tsuki brief me quickly on what you can do" Naruto asked of the hyper active genin.

"As you know I can walk and tree walk, I know a few fuuton justu and two suiton and one Doton, I have mid-chuunin speed and strength, my chakra is just a bit higher than average" Tsuki informed.

Naruto nodded slightly impressed by the brunette genin's skills, Sasuke looked at Tsuki in a new light, like that of a rival.

They soon hit land and filled out of the boat and let the sailor sail away. Naruto lead the way with Tazuna directly behind him and the three genin trailing behind.

"Hey why do you think sensei acts so silly?" Sakura asked Tsuki, who shrugged in return.

"I guess it's his way to relieve stress" Sasuke said entering the conversation, Tsuki nodded agreeing.

"I guess he has a lot of stress?" Naruto said beside Sakura now.

"Yeah I mean he must be like the second most powerful in raw strength second only to the Hokage himself, though I bet he'd win a fight considering he's immortal" Sakura said to Naruto quietly so their sensei Naruto wouldn't hear.

"Wait? There was something wrong with that last sentence?" Sakura looked to her right and still saw Naruto walking next to her, looking forward she also saw their sensei Naruto leading. Sakura looked back and forth before it finally dawned on her.

She screeched for all that she was worth, scaring the demon of Mist out of his camouflaged socks.

"Sensei, but how are you here and still there, Bunshin no justu?" Sakura stuttered out as she looked back at the man leading the trip.

"No Kage Bunshin no Justu" Naruto corrected her, before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura shook her head in confusion, but continued on.

"I have discovered an occurrence in reality where the situation would be cause to lower your body to the ground to avoid being decapitated." Naruto stated causing, giant question marks to appear above every head, even Zabuza's as he threw his sword.

"Oh sorry it means 'duck' as you say or 'get down!'" Naruto casually lowered Tazuna to the ground and followed suit, the genin understanding quickly dived to the ground.

In the nick of time as a huge cleaver of a sword flew over their head and imbedded deep in a tree behind them.

A man appeared upon the sword, he had bandages wrapped around his mouth. But he wasn't the only one to appear, behind him sitting on a branch another man of similar age though he didn't have his mouth bandage he had a large sack of something on his back.

And like his counterpart he also carried a sword though he had two and both had jagged edges along the blade.

"Prepare for trouble…" the man on the large sword said.

"Make it double" the man sitting the tree said thrusting his hand out dramatically.

"To protect the world from devastation" the man with the larger sword ripped his sword from the tree and dropped to the ground.

"To unite all people within our nation" the second duel swordsmen did a flip off of the branch landing in a crouch next to the other.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love" the man with bandages put his hand over his heart.

"To extend our reach to the stars above" the man with two swords pointed to the stars dramatically.

"Zabuza" Zabuza announced hefting his large sword over his shoulder.

"Raiga" Raiga did a back flip, while drawing his duel lightning blades.

"Seven Swordsmen Blast off at the speed of light!" They sang in unison.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" Raiga shouted lifting one of his blades to the sky causing the sky to darken slightly.

"Haku and Ranmaru that's right" A girlish person dropped from the same tree striking a pose with their needles in hand, while a little boy popped his head out from the sack Raiga was carrying.

Everyone's mouth dropped, well except Naruto's who was clapping like a maniac, shouting for more.

"Now that was one nice motto we got to make up something like that" Naruto commented to his team, who all did anime style falls.

"We'll teach later if you give us the old man right now" Zabuza suggested sheathing his giant blade on its strap.

"No can do Zabuza we'll just have to fight" Naruto answered shaking his head, the immortal didn't give them time to respond as he blasted the two back with a gust of wind.

Ranmaru fell out of his sack due to the blast, but he instantly got in fighting stance with Haku by his side as they faced off against the three genin.

Naruto nodded to them before jumping off after two of the seven swordsmen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Sasuke, Sakura, Tsuki vs. Ranmaru and Haku**

"Are you an Uchiha?" Haku asked as he stepped forward. Sasuke smirked and drew two kunai for each hand. "Yes I am the last left"

"I would very much like to fight you" Haku said before throwing a barrage of ice needles at the Uchiha. Sasuke easily dodged by flipping away, landing fancily a few feet away.

Tsuki growled at being left and entered the fight by rushing at Haku; he then delivered a series of kicks at the hunter-nin mid-section all of which were blocked.

"You are fast, but not fast enough" Haku ran at the Tsuna at speeds he could barely follow and before he knew it, he was face down five feet away.

Sasuke jumped between them before more damage could be bestowed upon his teammate. Haku rushed at Sasuke ice needles poised to stab. Sasuke blocked it easy enough and swung back at Haku, he dodged another swing from the hunter-nin before jumping away.

Haku started going through a set of hand seals, which prompted Sasuke to do the same. Sasuke being the quicker finished first and shouted. **"Dai Endan: Great Fireball!" **

Haku had to stop with his hand seals in order to dodge the attack of a large fireball, though part of his navy battle kimono got singed.

Ranmaru who had been watching so far suddenly jumped in the fight by launching a series of strikes at Sasuke in a style similar to that of a Hyuuga.

The avenger managed to dodge all, but one strike to the triceps. Sasuke immediately jumped away, and was covered by Tsuki who was on his feet again and was in front of Sasuke.

"I'll make you pay for that" Tsuki announced enthusiastically. He then went through a set of hand seals faster, than both Haku and Sasuke. Tsuki finished and called out. **"Daitoppa: Great Breakthrough!" **

The result was quite powerful for a genin, a strong gust of wind battered against both Haku and Ranmaru. The two were soon swept off their feet and sent flying until they hit a tree not too far away.

Tsuki smirked, while Sakura gaped at the sheer power of the attack, Sasuke wasn't too impressed though he had a justu similar to that.

"That's Right!" Tsuki shouted as he gloated lightly, a smug grin plastered upon his face. Their celebration was cut off when they heard. **"Tsubame Fubuki: Snow Storm Swallows" **

About fifty small birds of ice charged at Tsuki's position, slicing through the air making a whistling sound. Sasuke jumped forward and went through his hand seals required to do the justu he wanted.

"**Housenka no Justu: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique" **The same amount of fire balls as there was ice birds, were shot from Sasuke's mouth and intercepted the other attack causing a canceling effect.

"I congratulate you Sasuke-san but-

Haku stopped talking when he saw Naruto walk out of forest relatively unharmed, Haku was about to go check on Zabuza when he and Raiga walked out the forest.

"There is no more need to fight here we all have a common goal so we just need to-

Again they were but off when they heard a buzzing noise, they looked around and saw a sphere in the center of the field, Zabuza, Raiga and Naruto walked towards it only to be surprised by the sphere growing size in an instant.

The jounin took a step back, but it was too late for Naruto as he was sucked up into the portal.

"Haku, Ranmaru we leave" And with that the missing-nin disappeared into the forest.

"Sensei!" The genin shouted and rushed at the portal which grew a little more in size.

They all disappeared in the same fashion pixel by pixel, disintegrating into nothing.

The last standing after a dramatic battle was an old, drunk, and confused man from the waves.

"That was Easy!" Tazuna jumped at the sound of the mechanical voice, turning around he saw the Easy Button standing on its own and looked as menacing as ever.

Again the button pressed itself saying. "That was Easy"

Tazuna the drunken man he was did the smartest thing anyone would think of in this situation.

"Mommy!" Tazuna screamed running away while at the same time pissing his pants.

The Easy button chuckled evilly before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

And now our heroes have entered the marvel world, but now the questions are how.

Please Review I've loved what I've got so far so keep on reviewing and you'll fill me with enough energy to write another chapter.

Okay you have a choice on who Naruto ends up with anyone from Marvel or the Naruto Universe.


	4. The Action

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Marvel.

**Warning: **AU and crossover, slightly dark Naruto.

**Pairings: **Naruto/?

**Timeline: **Just before the Civil War and forming of the young avengers

**An/: **My marvel knowledge is limited to a few issues of the civil war comics, the runaways series, X-men, and whatever I look up.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It was your average peaceful day for in New York, people busily walking down the sidewalks, brushing past one another, some muttering a curse here or there. Today there wasn't much crime the minor mugging here or there, but nothing serious.

And that's how Kate Bishop, new member of the avengers liked it. She didn't have to save anyone from a burning building or rescue someone from a hostage situation. She could just walk to school and go through a normal day without having to worry about a thing. Sadly she was mistaken.

"Kate!" shouted Cassie Lang a friend and teammate of Kate's; they were both in the Young Avengers under leadership of Patriot.

"Hey Cassie how it going?" Kate asked in a friendly manner as she glanced behind her to see her friend running up to her, Cassie's blonde hair whipped back and forth in a low ponytail.

"Good guess what?" Cassie asked hiding her hands behind her back. "What?"

"Jonas bought me a three week anniversary ring- Look!" Cassie held her hand in front her to show Kate a sparkling metallic ring.

Cassie and Vision or Jonas had been dating and calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend for a week month. The two were completely in love, nicknames and all, though it drove the team crazy they dealt with it. But Cassie and Jonas knew when to stop, like on missions, or doing business.

So the team now consisted of Patriot, his real name was Elijah and he was the leader. He got his powers from his grandfather, well actually it was a mutant growth hormone, but he later received the true powers from a blood transfusion. He pretty much had all the powers of Captain America, and had a shield though his was triangular.

Wiccan, also known as Billy he was more the co-captain or lancer. He had the ability to generate lightning like Thor and fly, he could also do much more along with casting spells with the self-help book Hulking's mom gave him. Wiccan's mom was the Scarlet Witch, who is somewhat insane and dangerous with amazing powers.

Hulking, or Teddy Altman was the team's loveable big guy, he was a shape shifter and had incredible strength which was unrivaled within the team. For some reason he was a mix between a Skrull and a Kree, his father being Captain Marvel.

Thomas Shepherd or Speed was the team's energizer bunny. He was literally bouncing off the walls all the time. He and Teddy were knew Best friend, the two having the same sense of humor. His power was as guessed, Super Speed. His was power was like that of Quick Silver from the original avengers, though he was always at odds with Patriot.

Vision or Jonas was the final male member of the team; he was a fusion of old Vision's operating system and Iron Lad's armor. Not much more was known about him, well other then the fact that he was in love with Cassie.

Of Course Cassie and Kate were Young Avengers, their names being Stature and Hawkeye. Cassie had the ability to grow in size or shrink; she was daughter of Ant-man. Though Kate had no powers she had a lot of combat training and was an excellent marksman. The two of them were the only girls of the team leading them to be best friends; they tell each other everything, which leads us back to their conversation.

"Nice! Cass did you get him something?" Kate asked examining the metallic band ring.

Cassie nodded. "Yeah I bought him a Solitary Game so he could play it on his CPU banks"

Kate laughed at the thought of Vision playing Solitary with himself to pass the time. "Nice gift"

The blonde glanced at her wrist watch and cursed. "We better get to school or we'll be late"

"Alright I'm just waiting on Elijah" Kate answered, the two girls stood there for only a minute because Elijah came running from around the corner.

"Sorry I'm late Kat" the male youth exclaimed as he reached them. Kate just smiled and waved dismissively.

"No problem I had Cass to keep me company" Elijah nodded to Cassie, who nodded in return adding a smile.

Patriot began to walk in the direction of the school. "Well might as well leave since we're not waiting on anyone"

"Sure just act like you're not the one who we were waiting on" Kate grumbled following him, along with Cassie who was beside her.

The trio soon reached Gwynne High school; the students were just filling through the door as the bell rang. "At least we made it" Elijah said.

"Yeah yippee now we get to go through 7 hours of hell" Cassie exclaimed sarcastic oozing in her voice.

"It's your choice not to be popular you could have guys eating out of the palm of your hand" Patriot remarked walking away the leaving to the two girls to go to their class.

**3 hours in School…**

Elijah sighed having narrowly avoided being crushed by a falling locker. The onlookers eyes were wide, it maybe the fact that the lockers fell, or the fact that Elijah caught it on impulse with a single hand before righting again.

"That might cause a bit of trouble later on" the young avenger mumbled before walking into the Lounge, also known as the Café.

That was another good thing about their school; they could choose whether to eat at the Cafeteria or the Café. Most chose the Cafeteria due to it being more spacious.

Teddy, Billy, Kate, Cassie, and Thomas always met here to watch the news for 'Educational Purposes'.

"Hey Eli what's up" Teddy shouted to his friend a tad too loud, causing Billy to wince.

Kate spoke up knowing Billy wouldn't. "Ted please tone it down"

Teddy looked sheepishly at Billy. "Sorry dude"

"No problem you didn't realize it" Billy inserted hopefully preventing Teddy from becoming upset.

"Hey guys look on the news" Cassie shouted, grabbing the remote and turning it up.

The Anchor man shuffled his papers before starting. "Recently four meteorites have been spotted heading for the center of New York City, Schools are being evacuated and police are calling in any superheroes they have the number to in order to prevent the sure devastation it will cause. The following picture is the path the meteorites are plummeting." 

Teddy looked to the others as the man showed the meteorites heading directly at their school.

"Alright school out" Thomas shouted as the school alarm began to blare.

"Guys suit up" Elijah ordered. "And Cassie call in Jonas" Cassie nodded before the group all ran in separate direction out of the school to change into their costumes.

Patriot quickly from behind the school, and began to herd the students and staff out of the line of fire. Hawkeye, Stature, and Hulking appeared moments later and began to help him get rid of the crowd.

"Alright team assemble" Patriot shouted the citizens were now mostly gone, save the few reporters and photographers.

"Alright boss man" Hulking shouted he jumped over to Patriot landing behind him. Moments later the whole team was gathered around Patriot.

Patriot looked to Hulking and Wiccan. "You two will fly up there and try to slow them down."

The pair nodded at him signaling they understood. Patriot now looked to Stature and Vision.

"You two will try to destroy or blow them apart if Hulking and Wiccan can't stop them" the couple nodded.

"Lastly Speed, Hawkeye, and I will make sure the reporters are protected. Now Young Avenger Go!" Patriot exclaimed, instantly Hulking shape shifted so he had a pair of wings and took to the sky along with Wiccan.

The other watched them go before going to their position. The plan worked out great, well that was until Hulking dropped the two meteorites he was carrying/directing. This action caused Cassie to have to grow to try to catch them, but she missed and in processing hitting Wiccan causing him to drop his two.

In the end, the meteorites hit earth with more force than planned, causing the earth to shake.

The young avengers all gathered again before the four large craters, they still couldn't see what was inside due to the dust.

"What the hell is going on now?" said a smooth voice, the teenage avengers looked to their left to find, Spiderman handing upside down beside them from a web line.

"Spidey how's it hanging, I didn't think you'd show up" Speed said enthusiastically.

"Oh well I'm here so let's face whatever it is together." Spiderman suggested, the Young avengers all nodded, and turned to the smoke.

In a flash the ground beneath them formed into spikes and tried to impale them, and then a beam of lightning brushed past Hawkeye narrowly missing her.

"Where the hell am I now? Who are you?" someone whispered from behind the group of superheroes. All they could see were ocean green eyes.

Hulking spun around and ran at the person shadowed in thin dust, and before their eyes Hulking a 50 ton green beast was swatted away like a fly.

"Oh this was going to be one hell of a fight" Patriot mumbled raising his shield for battle.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Review Review

Alright next chapter: Spiderman, the Young Avengers and Iron Man vs. an Angry Naruto.


	5. The Thought

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Marvel.

**Warning: **AU and crossover, slightly dark Naruto.

**Pairings: **Naruto/?

**Timeline: **Just before the Civil War and forming of the young avengers

**An/: **My marvel knowledge is limited to a few issues of the civil war comics, the runaways series, X-men, and whatever I look up.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_New York Central Square_

"What the hell are you an alien" Stature shouted the question to the other blonde, who silted pupil eyes shifted to look at her. Where was he? Was it them who brought him here? Did they hurt his students?

Naruto ocean green eyes swept over his enemies. A boy in a blue suit, a girl in revealing clothing, a giant girl, a red faced boy, a man with a red and blue web designed suit, a boy with sleek cloth, a boy with a scarf, and an imp boy with green skin.

"You are dressed oddly" Naruto said.

Kate's face turned pink in anger. "Look at yourself what type of fashion is that!"

Instead of getting the reaction she had hoped for which was a angry shout in return, Kate was rewarded with a quick glance.

"I sense you are all potential threats" the Immortal stated.

The superheroes tensed for a fight. Hulking managed to rise to his feet again, after foolishly attacking an unknown enemy.

"That hurt like a bitch" Hulking muttered. "Hulking!"

Cassie scolded glaring at the green teen.

Teddy just shrugged at the giant girl. "What I'm a teenager"

"Yeah but that still isn't an excuse" the girl replied before looking back to the man from the meteorite.

"Enough!"

Everyone's attention snapped back to the meteor man, his eyes showed his irritation.

"What were you doing in the meteor" Patriot asked taking leadership.

Naruto turned to stare at Patriot with a blank look. "Oh I was just deciding which pair of sock would better fit on the foot of a baby alpaca, only to find out that it was not human and never knew its mother"

The whole group of superheroes were confused now, what the hell? Naruto's eye twitched when they didn't immediately figure he was being sarcastic. "Insignificant idiots"

"Hey who are you calling useful!" Hulking shouted at Naruto.

Speed shook his head at his friend. "Dude it means not useful"

"Oh carry on" Hulking shouted again, pausing for a moment before realizing what exactly Naruto had said. "Hey!"

"You are moronic, now I shall…" Naruto paused as he stretched by bending and touching his toes. "Kill you" he finished.

Now the superheroes were on guard, Spider-man being the senior took a step so he was in front.

Ocean green eyes scanned over the group for a moment, calculating who to attack first. These eyes landed on the man with a spider symbol on his costume.

Naruto took his fighting stance, legs spread apart but parallel. Arms lifted almost lazily at his sides, fingers pointed to the sky, eyes as blank as ever.

Wiccan lifted a few feet from the ground, lightning crackling in his open palms. While Hulking took a neutral stance portraying not a thing, Speed was slightly crouched ready to take off sprinting. Vision was his usual stoic-self floating 20 feet in the air. Stature grew to be about 15 feet tall, hands clenched tightly at her sides.

Hawkeye and Patriot both had the ready stance, including the stone solid stares. Spider-man took his normal crouched fighting stance, arms spread as far apart as possible.

"Good" Naruto mumbled slightly impressed that they could be serious when need be.

Naruto moved so fast that Speed was the only one to completely keep up with his moves. A pillar of earth shot up and shot at Spider-man. The man in response waited until pillar close before bracing his hand on the ground and pushing off the pillar, propelling the man in the air, while at the same time sending the pillar back to its sender.

Naruto smirked before spinning and knocking the pillar off course sending it into a nearby building, without pause Naruto used his momentum to send an arc of flames at the group.

"I got this" Hawkeye shouted as cocked back an arrow in her bow and fired. The modified arrow whistled through the air and just before reaching the flames, exploded into jell used for fire extinguishers.

Hawkeye smiled only to gasp as a foot was thrust into her gut, the girl skidded across the tar from the sheer strength of the attack.

"Hawkeye" Patriot cried out in surprise, scowling the masked caper turned to the ocean eyed male and charging. He swung his shield at the 'villain' in an aggressive manner momentarily losing control of himself in the process.

Naruto easily dodged each swing only to have to jump back as a bolt of lightning hit the spot he once stood. Ocean eyes now trained on Wiccan.

Jumping to the side Naruto stuck to a building and ran along the walls reaching half way to the top in a few seconds, from his point on the building Naruto vaguely here Spider-man yelling that 'Wall climbing was his thing'.

Naruto pushed off of the building with little strength and allowed himself to drop back towards the ground at high speeds. Too bad for Wiccan, who didn't realize what he was doing until he found himself slammed into the ground by Naruto and lost consciousness instantly due to the force.

"Wiccan" Hulking looked shocked at his friend's limp body.

"One" Naruto announced almost smugly, but not quite there yet. Hulking growled and charged foolishly at the blonde just like the battle had initially started. Naruto smirked at the green teen.

Hulking locked his hands together tight before bringing them down with all his strength at the smaller man in comparison, only to hit tar, causing large cracks.

"Missed" Hulking scowled and turned to where the voice had been only to receive a fist to a face. The teen soared threw the air, ending up smashed through a building's windows, Teddy blinked slowly before falling limp like Wiccan had moments ago.

"Two" Naruto said from his place, the blonde soon found himself surrounded by Spider-man, Patriot, and Hawkeye. Patriot attacked first by throwing an assortment of shuriken, which reminded Naruto of his home. The group surprised when the blonde pulled out a kunai and blocked every single one, the blonde continued by pressing his hand to the kunai and transmuting it into a sword. Said sword looked very light with a curved blade and handle.

Naruto swung the sword at Patriot only for it to be blocked by his shield, the sword shattering like glass. Patriot swung his shield at the man only for it to be caught easily.

Patriot made eye contact with Naruto before he found himself wrapped up in some type of metal; Elijah looked down to find the metal of the same properties of his shield. Patriot looked to Naruto and saw that he no longer had his shield, meaning only one thing. "You ruined my shield!"

The ocean eyed man smirked in return, before jumping into the air dodging an arrow from Hawkeye.

Hawkeye unleashed an onslaught of arrows at the blonde as he preformed various acrobatics to dodge it. Hawkeye notched back a special modified arrow and fired, Naruto noticing the different held up his hand in mid jump. The arrow didn't get a chance to hit Naruto a shield of electricity surrounded him. The arrow exploded in a powerful display of flames.

Naruto disappeared from sight only to appear before Hawkeye, before the girl could try to knock him back he slapped the bow out of her hands, he then punched her in the stomach, but not at full strength due to her being only a mortal with bow.

"Crap" Kate muttered as lost conscious and dropping to the ground.

"Well that could count as three and four" Naruto taunted wiping imaginary off his hands.

Naruto ducked as an arm swept over his head, he leaned back to dodge a roundhouse kick. Naruto realized it was Speed as the boy kept swinging at the blond at high speeds, Naruto keeping up without trouble. Naruto decided to have some before running up the wall of a building at speed equal to Speed's as he followed Naruto. Speed continued to throw punches and kicks as the two ran up the side of a building.

When they reached the top Naruto grabbed Speed arm which was traveling to his face, he then swung the teen above his head while jumping off the roof, he followed up his combo by spinning and tossing Speed at the ground with mid-level strength.

It was like a sonic boom as Speed traveled towards the ground with no chance of stopping, but Naruto wasn't done he pushed off the building and dived at Speed faster than he was falling and delivered a combo of punches. As the two neared ground Naruto pushed off of Speed with his feet and landed on the side of a wall.

Spider-man set up about ten layers of webs to slow the boy down, but they did very little and the boy hit the earth unconscious luckily having fallen unconscious during Naruto's beating mid-air.

All of this happened within four seconds, and as Naruto jumped off the side of building he perched on he noticed five new comers.

The first being a tall well built man in a red, white, and blue costume with the symbol 'A' on his head which seemed to hold great importance, he also had a white star on his chest.

The other four seemed to be of the same group as they all had the logo '4' and dressed in navy blue costumes, there was a blonde woman and man, who seemed to be related. There was a man with brunette hair, with white short side burns. Finally there was this orange rock like man, who looked to strong due to the slightly visible muscle on the orange rock skin, he only had on navy shorts while the other had full body suits.

"Whose wrecking my city" Jonny Storm, the Human Torch asked looking to Naruto.

Patriot looked up from his trapped position to Captain America. "Captain America nice of you to come" there was still the slight dislike in the boys voice, but compared earlier times it had dropped highly.

Naruto examined each new comer with little interest, the blond turned to Spider-man who was currently looking at the other heroes, and Naruto flicked his wrist lazily. Peter Parker's spider senses were surprisingly quick enough for him to escape the first tendril of metal only to be caught by the second which was to close and too quick for him to dodge.

"Well now that we have some new challengers let's get started" Naruto announced as he closed his eyes slightly.

Everyone had secrets and Naruto wasn't an exception. Early in his life Naruto discovered in gift to manipulate due to some freak mutation caused by Kyuubi. But what he hadn't told anyone else was the extent in which his powers reached.

Naruto could manipulate any of the objects around him and use the elements at will, but what he hadn't said was that he could control his genetic structure. You see it was a failsafe system.

A few years back a shinobi managed to land a hit Naruto even with his manipulating abilities, granted that this man was Orochimaru, it still caused Kyuubi to become upset, since he had tried to make his container invincible, so in his rage Kyuubi gave Naruto more power, causing Naruto's powers to grow.

And when Naruto was faced with task of facing another villain of Orochimaru's caliber, Naruto body adapted.

When I say adapted I don't mean it literally changed, oh no. When I say changed I mean Naruto brain was given information at high speeds in order to evolve to overcome any obstacles, one of those evolutions being genetic absorption.

Naruto's body learned to automatically absorb a copy all of the genetic code of the people, in the process he gains there potential, so it was it was like fighting yourself.

Since then Naruto became like a god in the shinobi world, he didn't display his full power much, but when he did it instilled fear or hope in those around him, depending which side they were on.

But in this world where Naruto's abilities grew even more powerful, he became one of the few being who couldn't be willed out of existence, meaning in almost every way Naruto was immortal. Naruto's weakness was still out there most likely, but even with it you can only hope to subdue the immortal.

The best thing about the ability was that Naruto was aware of what he adapted to.

I'll get back to the story so you can the ability in action.

"So young man what is it that you are doing?" Captain asked with his stone hard voice.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't causing mayhem and panic, why because I have the power of a god here"

Little did the superheroes or Naruto know that this whole battle was being recorded by the news network crew.

/////////

**Elsewhere**

In Egypt below an ancient pyramid there was a chamber deep below it. Inside there was a large group of people. Along walls there was writing and pictures of a large man. Among these people was a diamond shaped tomb, which hovered above the people.

Some mumbled prayers of the awakening while others, were chatting with the people next to them. All the talk was on the tomb though, of the awakening.

A man stepped forward and raised his hand above his head; he stood on a block of stone so he could see over everyone. "It has begun!"

All talking seized and everyone focused on the diamond tomb, which had begun to make a noise and glow bright green.

A moment later the tomb opened up and out of it stepped a foot covered in navy armored metallic material. A follower stepped forward and he showed the news channel to the figure in the tomb, on the TV it showed Naruto fight with Spider-man and the Young Avenger, and the now beginning fight with Captain America and the Fantastic Four.

"My God I believe he would be of great power as your most powerful horsemen" the follower said garbed in white cloth.

The figure stared at the TV for a moment before an evil grin rose upon the figures face.

The figure leaned forward into the light, revealing an almost sickly pale gray face, it seemed un-human. He had large glowing red eyes that glinted with satisfaction.

"Perfect" The loud powerful voice boomed throughout the chamber.

"Just Perfect"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Alright another chapter in the bag, Anyway who can guess who the guy in the end was?

Next: Fantastic Four, Captain America, Iron Man versus Naruto

Um here are some of the girls possibly paired with Naruto.

Nico (Runaway)

Laura a.k.a X-23

Kate Bishop a.k.a Hawkeye version 2.0

Kitty Pride a.k.a Shadowcat

There will be more.


	6. The Distraught

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Marvel.

**Warning: **AU and crossover, slightly dark Naruto.

**Pairings: **Naruto/?

**Timeline: **Just before the Civil War and forming of the young avengers

**An/: **My marvel knowledge is limited to a few issues of the civil war comics, the runaways series, X-men, and whatever I look up.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Naruto's ocean eyes stared blankly at the new arrivals with a slight hint of excitement for the next battle. While he was thinking over how to deal with the new threats, Captain America was trying to think of a plan.

'Alright this guy can beat the Younger Avengers and Spider-man, so I'd better be careful, he looks to be strong and fast, and has control over some elements. I've dealt with worse' Captain America evaluated.

Naruto just stood meters away still in his stationary position, ocean blue eyes flicking from one superhero to the next. "They are not a challenge, well they could be possibly" Naruto muttered to himself.

Apparently Naruto whispered that a bit to loud because the Thing responded. "What was that? You blonde chump"

Naruto's brows rose, so the orange rock beast had higher hearing, not that it helped there percentage of winning.

"Yes that is what I said, Rocky Mountain" Naruto teased, the corner of his lips quirking up into a tiny smile of amusement.

Ben glared, but wasn't dumb, so he didn't go charging in like they witnessed Hulking do minutes earlier. "Sure say the one with hair so blonde that everyone expects you to suddenly say Oh My God"

Susan's, Jonny's, and Naruto's eyes twitched at that comment, but they let it go, well Jonny didn't. "Hey what's that's supposed to mean block head, remember you were blonde once, when you looked human… and had hair… and when you were young"

Jonny smirked as Ben scowled at him; Reed shook his head at the two and turned back to the golden blonde standing meters away. "Alright you might as well give up you haven't got a chance"

Naruto tilted his head to the side as if he were considering it, but they got there answer when he thrusted his right hand forward, causing strong gust of wind to blast the five back.

"No" Naruto stated.

Naruto ran at the Thing first, him being the strongest threat as Naruto saw it.

Ben blocked the fist and retaliated with his own series of punches which were blocked easily as it seemed. And though he didn't show it Naruto had trouble blocking the fist, he only had so much superhuman strength, and Ben was using all his strength trying to smash the blonde.

"Why. –Swing- Won't –Pound- You –Smash- Fall!" the orange beast, jabbed at Naruto head, the blonde caught it but was pushed back and considering he was using just one hand it was tough on the blonde.

Naruto pulled on the fist he had caught, sending Ben off balance, Naruto followed with a hard kick to the chest. Ben flew through the air as an orange blur from the strength of the kick.

"Just because I have a hard time stopping your fist doesn't mean I'm weaker" Naruto commented before jumping out of the way of jet flames, from Jonny who was hovering above him.

Naruto used his momentum to do a cart-wheel dodging Reed's elastic fist, Naruto stopped on his hands and kicked Susan in the chest, but not with as much strength as he had used for Ben.

Naruto pushed off her and jumped into the air, a bit higher than Jonny was, said Flame Thrower didn't have time to turn around as a fist was driven into his gut. Jonny was slammed into the ground from the punch, but wasn't hurt due to the cushioning effect his flames had on him.

Naruto landed on his feet only to be met with a fist to the face from the Thing. From the blow Naruto spun on his heels but didn't lose ground, spinning on his heels he faced Ben again and returned the punch equal to the one he had just taken.

Susan blasted force field at Naruto; the blonde being unprepared was knocked forward slightly, but never off his feet. Naruto faced her and sent a jet of flames at her, she easily blocked it with another force field, but the flames momentarily blinded her allowing Naruto be in front of her when she released the field. She took a electricity enhanced fist to the face, it left a bruise but no burn, and she was out like a light.

"Susan! I'll get you- Monster!" Jonny screamed.

Naruto's movements slowed in the midst of blocking Captain America, allowing the red, white, and blue crusader to slam him with his shield. Naruto was unresponsive as Steve Rogers drove his shield into his face or when Ben started to pound him with is orange fists, though Naruto didn't sustain a scratch he still sat there and took the beating, eyes glazed over in thought.

"_Monster"_

That one word echoed inside his head.

'No matter where, when, who, how, or why. I am always the monster in people eyes' Naruto thought, eyes shadowed by the light in his sewer system of a mind.

'Why' was it always him, there people ten times worse out there and yet everyone thought he was the ultimate evil.

'I don't deserve the title' He never killed anyone, only that first time found his powers, and it was true. Never in Naruto's ninja career did he ever kill anyone, not a soul, even in his assassin missions, he would just bring the target back to Konoha, albeit they were unconscious and injured, but never fatal.

'What' do they see in me that makes me a monster?

'I' will show them who the monster is.

"Ask and you shall receive" Naruto muttered, grabbing the fist aimed for his head from Ben, who looked surprised.

Naruto kicked the man off of him and stood up, eyes shadowed once again, the superheroes drew together in a line in front of him, well except Susan.

"Congratulations you got your monster" Naruto lifted his head so his eyes could be seen. It was a sight like no other, instead of their somewhat comforting ocean blue; they had changed into to something completely different.

Now they were sharp, full of malice and _evil_. His eyes were cat-like in the aspect of having charcoal slits in his pupils, his pupils being pure crimson and malevolent, the scariest change was that his eyes were surrounded by instead of white, black, pure pitch black burning coals with crimson in the mix were now his eyes.

And his eyes projected fear unto any who looked into them.

"Crap I think we made h-"

Jonny was cut off by a fist being thrusted into his gut, the Human Torch's eyes rolled back inside his head, and he fell down and wasn't going to rise anytime soon.

The remaining two Fantastic Four were surprised, as was Captain America. "I think we need to call in back up" Reed stated the obvious, but didn't get to say more as a tent of street tar, surrounded him, and out an opening small enough to fit through Mr. Fantastic was trapped.

Ben turned around and slammed his body against Naruto's hoping to injure him, only to be disappointed when he felt like he hit a stone, ironic right?

Naruto pushed the man back roughly before jumping up and planting his heel in the rock creature's head. The orange rock man fell to the ground like his comrades.

The reporter and her crew watching this gasped. She turned around and lifted the microphone to her mouth and with a grieved voice she said to all of America, who was watching this. "The Fantastic Four were defeated"

Captain America didn't know what to do and it seemed that Naruto was turning his sights on him, when an ion blast hit the blonde man square in the chest.

Iron Man landed next to America's symbol. "Sorry took me, hard to escape blood sucking lawyers"

"Yeah nice to see you to old friend, so what is the plan" Captain America asked as he stared at the blonde teen that had his back turned to them.

When he turned back around they were slightly surprised to see burn mark on his chest, which was visible now, however how tiny it was they saw it and they knew Iron Man had the key to defeating this super villain.

"Alright I made a dent" Tony cheered before rising into the sky once more and charged his uni-beam in his chest's armor.

Naruto's eyes narrowed on the red and yellow, technology hero, as the ion blast was released, Naruto released a blast of lightning which was equal in power to the ion particles.

The beams collided and the blow back was surprisingly high as the plasma in Naruto lightning counter-acted the ion particles from Iron's chest armor.

"Why did he have to wield my weakness as a weapon" Naruto mumbled, the blonde had to jump away as a round shield implanted itself into the spot he once was in.

Naruto sprung off his hands and landed on his feet, he then jumped into the air. Iron Man who still held the beam which was discharging, couldn't move as Naruto spun in the air and dropped his heel onto his back.

Iron Man hit the ground with such force from the kick that, his front armor was dented, though the object keeping his heart beating wasn't harmed.

Naruto floated in the air, Captain America who was waiting for the boy to fall to attack him was surprised when he turned his newly crimson and black eyes on him. Captain America help but shiver ever so lightly.

"I no longer wish to stay here obviously you don't hold my students so I'll will be going" Naruto released his manipulation of the wind which had kept him floating at the time.

That was when all who were conscious heard the cough, Naruto's eye widened and instantly they were back there beautiful ocean blue, while all this fighting had been happening Naruto's had forgotten to actually check the other meteorites which had fallen with him, and low and behold Tsuki stood there, with Sasuke leaning on his shoulder and with Sakura holding Sasuke's other arm.

"Sensei" Tsuki rasped out.

Unlike Naruto they weren't immortal and didn't have a healing factor, so they had apparently been injured by the fall.

Naruto was by their side in the blink of an eye; he grabbed Sasuke from Tsuki and Sakura and draped the raven haired over his shoulder. "Grab onto me" Naruto told his fully conscious students. Tsuki and Sakura did so without hesitation, they were panting so they leaned on their sensei for support.

Naruto turned and observed the people watching him, civilians coming out of their hidden spots to watch, in their eyes the villain leave. Captain America and Iron Man in particular were the most cautious, seeing some go from demonic to caring teacher in a second was slightly unnerving.

The ocean eyed teacher said one last thing to the population. "I will be back… Be happy you've got your _monster_"

The four Nin disappeared in powerful display of flames, which flickered out to reveal them gone.

Tony turned to Steve, a questioning look in his eyes. "Did we win?"

"No… We lost and were spared" Steve answered, shame resident in his voice.

Some of the most iconic heroes in this universe had just lost, but some couldn't be the happier.

-Break-

One thought traveled through every villain in the world. 'I must have him on my side and I'll do anything to do it'

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Review Please

Marvel Heroes Zip

Team Naruto One

Next Time Naruto gets jumped by the Runaways who thinks Naruto's Tsuki, Sasuke, and Sakura's evil father and want to rescue them from his 'evilness'


	7. The Content

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Marvel.

**Warning: **AU and crossover, slightly dark Naruto.

**Pairings: **Naruto/?

**Timeline: **Just before the Civil War and forming of the young avengers

**An/: **My marvel knowledge is limited to a few issues of the civil war comics, the runaways series, X-men, and whatever I look up.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

In a warehouse on the far end of New York City a group of four appeared in a loud crack of bursting flames. Naruto stood where the flames had struck along with Sasuke, who was draped over the tall blonde's shoulder, Tsuki and Sakura, the two panting barely able to stand.

"Alright team settle down and find a spot to sleep" Naruto ordered tiredly, he placed Sasuke on a sofa wrapped in plastic, and sat down next to the boy.

Tsuki sat between styrofoam (sp?) shells, which had apparently housed a large object, because Tsuki fit snug inside.

Sakura sat closer to Naruto and Sasuke, sprawled on the floor, she was whimpering tiredly.

"Shut up girl" Naruto mumbled as he set his eyes upon the pink haired genin.

Pinky lifted her head from the ground and glared at him. "Whatever sensei I don't have to listen to you anymore, we aren't in Konoha anymore"

"Really is that what you think" Naruto asked eyes narrowing. Sakura nodded arrogantly, as though she knew what he didn't.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke before sighing. "Fine girl do what you want"

Sakura looked surprised she had got her way, and sent her teacher a smug look which he ignored.

"Tsuki are you alright" Naruto asked, for the first time sounding genuinely concerned.

The brunette head lifted from between his knees. "Yes I'm just really tired and I have this ringing in my ears"

Naruto nodded to the boy and announced. "Go to bed"

-Break-

X-23 wasn't your most average girl in the world, but she got around she knew when she was disliked or hated, since she had encountered it many times. But right now it was just too much, Emma glared at her with all the disgust she could muster, while the Hellions followed suit.

All Laura had done was made one mistake, she had taken her eyes off of Laurie for one moment and that was the all enemy had needed to swoop in and snatch her. And of course she was blamed; after all it was her mission to protect the ill teen, while the other fought off Stryker's men.

"This is your entire fault you did it on purpose you little monster" Emma accused, posed in the this-is-your-fault pose including the one hand on the right of your hip, while you shifted your weight to the right.

Laura didn't back down, Logan didn't teach a coward. "No it wasn't and you know that you were in the room too, you were the one to distract me"

Julian or also known as Hellion, stepped forward out of anger, a sneer plastered on his face, fists clenched. "Shut up you little devil, you kill for fun so you might of let Laurie get captured just for fun too"

Laura turned glare on Hellion now she clenched her fists, but didn't release her four claws.

Dust tried to settle the fight by interrupting with. "It's no one's fault"

She received several glares. Laura had a thousand thoughts running through her mind, but only one was chosen above the rest. X-23 took a few steps back before sprinting forward, since the group was in the office there were large windows, which Laura used for her escape as she busted through.

She hit the ground and dislocated her shoulder, and without pausing the girl popped it back into place with a loud 'pop'. She then took off running, through the X-Mansion's lawn and off the property.

Emma stood watching at the window, sneer present on her face. "Who needs her" she muttered.

-Break-

"So you're telling me a kid defeated you all?" Doctor Strange asked as he bandaged the heavily wounded Speed, who was close to a critical state.

Iron Man nodded, helmet lying beside him. "He was so powerful and he knew how to use it, speed, strength, intelligence, and power. All that is needed to take over the world"

Captain America shook his head in disagreement. "The kid isn't the type for Global Domination, he's more like the villain who could turn Hero" Cassie nodded in agreement from her hospital bed.

"I say he was confused" Stature tried, but no adult in the room believed that, especial Jonny.

"Like hell he was, you weren't there when he got angry" the Torch mumbled. Susan laid next his bed, still unconscious, due to the internal injury the punch had inflicted.

Reed rubbed his bruised jaw. "I agree with Stature, he didn't hold that malice until you called him a monster Jonny"

Ben cut in. "So we don't call him a monster but that doesn't solve the fact he kicked all our asses with other heroes there"

Hulking nodded, as did Wiccan, and Hawkeye. "I say we seek him out and try to convince him to the light side and if not we destroy him" Hawkeye suggested, she held grudges against people who beat her in a fight.

Patriot was rubbing alcohol on his arms, which had been cut by the metal that had been holding them earlier. "I say he pure evil, there is no gray anymore" Elijah stated.

Jonny agreed but no else did. Most in the room knew Wolverine was the grayest superheroes of them, well him and the Punisher.

Tony stood up and walked towards the open window, Spider-man following on his tail. "Well I'll see ya later I have a meeting" Tony lied, before jumping out the window and flying out.

Peter turned back around looked over the occupants of the room. "And I don't have a plausible excuse so I need to go write one Bye!" The Friendly Neighbor-hood Spider-man said quickly, he then dived out of the window, shooting a web line and swung off.

"Alright you kids get some sleep" Steve ordered rising and leaving the room.

-Break-

Nico couldn't believe what she was seeing, neither could Molly, Gert or Chase.

Molly gasped, as the Thing was knocked off the blonde man.

The Runaways sat in a hotel room, watching the news as the blonde man beat down on the Fantastic Four, Captain America, Spider-man, the Young Avengers, _and _Iron Man. In their opinion this guy was unstoppable, and they knew what they had to do when the man left with his 'kids'.

Molly looked to the leader. "What do we do, will we go search them out and save those kids?" Nico glanced at Molly at the question. Nico then turned her attention to their leader, Alex Wilder, looked for a response.

"I guess so we can't just leave them in this guys care" Alex answered.

And for those of you out there that have read the Runaways series let me explain, why _evil _Alex is back. Well for one Nico brought him back with a summoning spell, which didn't work at due to the time it took to find Alex's subconscious in limbo, the only problem was that the spell didn't differentiate when passing Gibborim to reach Alex, and in the process. Alex gained a few of the giants abilities, making him no longer the weakest in physical attribute on the team.

Don't worry though Alex didn't gain powers that could help him rule the world, like Nico had first thought. Alex merely gained the abilities of resistance to physical injury, teleportation, and enhanced strength, but nothing super.

And at first the Runaways shunned him, causing him to go off on his own, only to return in time to save Gert's life from a burning building, by taking a knife to the stomach for her. Alex then dragged his young father and Gert out of the fire, with the knife still in his gut. Nico having thought he was dyeing immediately kissed him for what she thought was the last time, only to find that he was alright and the knife didn't dip deep enough to even reach his stomach. That was how the two got back together and the team was made whole again, with Nico and Alex kissing in front of a burning building while the others watched.

Thus was the story of how the Runaways were whole again, well except for the fact that Karoline took off with her 'female' fiancée, no one knowing the Skrull's true gender which was most likely male, Alex discovered.

Anyway enough explanation back to the talky talky

"Yeah let's go teach the guy he's not a god" Victor added smiling. Oh did I add that they got Victor a week ago as a new recruit, the son of Voltron, so how could he not be admitted.

Chase nodded from the Leap Frog, as he revved the engine.

-Break-

Naruto was having a peaceful sleep when something came busting through the ceiling, causing Sakura to scream before getting crushed by a piece of debris. (Sorry I just don't like Sakura and I know I'm lazy for killing her off that way, I should have had the Leap Frog land on her)

"Sweet" Naruto said awkwardly looking at the spot where Sakura was crushed.

Tsuki and Sasuke were on their feet in an instant, kunai ready.

The runaways dropped down from the Leap Frog, Alex stood in the front examining his ring almost casually.

The leader with glasses looked up, and pushed his glasses back on the bridge of the nose. Nico stood beside him, Staff of One raised and ready. Old Lace was glaring at Naruto; Gert placed a hand on her head and patted her. Victor charged up electricity in his clenched fists. Molly cracked her knuckles as the familiar purple aura surrounded her.

Alex spoke, smirking. "So you going to come quietly or what"

Naruto smirked in return; he slipped into a taijustu stance. "I say what"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I made that quick update for you guys out there as reward for reviewing.

Keep it up and you'll see how fast I can truly update.

Poll: For Naruto's Girl

Nico

Kate

X-23

Dust

Cassie

Kitty

All girls that are teenagers, or in their low twenties are on limits, so just suggests them and I'll think what will fit best, because in my opinion Laura (X-23)/Naruto is overdone. Just so you known Naruto is twenty, I'm sure if I mentioned earlier he was 18 or something, well I'll I lied he is 7-8 years older than the Rookie Nine.


	8. The Homely

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Marvel.

**Warning: **AU and crossover, slightly dark Naruto.

**Pairings: **Naruto/?

**Timeline: **Just before the Civil War and forming of the young avengers

**An/: **My marvel knowledge is limited to a few issues of the civil war comics, the runaways series, X-men, and whatever I look up.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Egypt, Cairo _

_Apocalypse's Tomb _

_Come here _a deep mellow voice called from the darkness of the Egyptian tomb, just outside the tomb stood a half dazed Jean Grey, or otherwise known as the Phoenix. Her fiery red hair clung to side of her face cut short so it only reached past her ears again.

_Come to me my child _the voice continued. Jean Grey Summers did as commanded and stepped inside the tomb.

She was currently dressed in her X-men uniform, but that disappeared in a blaze as the alter ego Phoenix emerged. Jean's eye went dark crimson and her posture went from dazed to fully aware and in control.

**What is it Apocalypse? **The voice of power swelled from Jean, though it sounded as if it didn't belong there. From the tomb a tall and big man stepped into the little light that was down in the tomb, he had grey skin and dark blue armor that covered the majority of his body.

_I want your help _he stated. The Phoenix shifted so she stood with her hands on her hips. **Really Apollo why do you need my help**

The newly dubbed Apollo smirked, and in another blaze of flames, the god of the Sun now stood before the Phoenix, he was considerably shorter than his last form, but still held the power equal if not greater than the other form.

_You know me all too well sister of fire _he winked his right eye which momentarily ignited into blue flames.

The woman smiled somewhat menacingly. **Yes I do, now you might make the opposing gods jealous, I of course am speaking of Thor and their lot **

Then man controlling the sun's heat smiled. _Well those Odin children are all stuck up, we Zeus lot are much more powerful _

The body of Jean shrugged and casually walked deeper into the cavern. _Sister I've called you here to tell that Zeus is worried, a being not of our world has come and he seems more than antiquate to stand against you or Galactus, which is worrying on its own. _

The other person in the room paused; she locked eyes with Apollo and could plainly see he was indeed telling the truth, which wasn't common, him being the jokester that he is. **What do you want me to confront him, for all we know he just might prove unreasonable and attack me, what if he wins? **

Apollo turned to the galactic being sharply, for the first time since the dawn of time, the Phoenix seemed fearful of someone or something. _You are scared sister? _

Jean snorted. **Call it however you like just know that if I were to try to confront him you gods from all plains shall accompany me, even the trinity Catholic/Christian one however difficult he has been with us. I believe Kami should come too she seems to be from the same dimension. **

(AN: Just a pause to say that don't get offended if I bring in random gods and your unreligious or you are religious and don't like it, this is a story and who else could oppose Godlike Naruto who can beat all Marvel heroes? I do have a religion of my own so I'll be respectful as can be for the sake of the story and its viewers.)

Apollo nodded and began to walk out of the cavern, followed by the red-head.

_See ya later fire sister; I'm going to go check out my fire brother god from the Odin group, Bye! _Apollo jumped into the air and below him appeared a fire which then morphed into a sports car, a very nice one at that. He smiled before shooting off into the sky leaving a blazing travel of flames.

The Phoenix rubbed her head at her flame-kin antics, with that Phoenix released control to the other owner of the body, Jean, she was too weak from the switch so she promptly passed out.

-Break-

_**No can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending**_**- **Maria Robinson

-Break-

_New York, New York City_

_Warehouse_

Among the rumble, stood the Runaways, including Alex, Nico, Molly, Chase, Gert, and Victor. Opposed of them the 'villains' was Naruto and his two students Sasuke and Tsuki, Sakura not counting since she never listened to a word he's said, plus the fact that she dead.

"Kids you don't need to follow him and his villainess ways" Molly tried acting as if she wasn't the same age as them. Tsuki however replied with. "You are the same age as us how do you have superiority?"

Molly glared at him and shouted. "Can you punch a hole in the wall? Can you be moment-taely be invincible?"

Everyone stared at her with the 'what-the-hell-did-say-look' Molly looked embarrassed slightly. Tsuki spoke up. "What the hell is moment-taely? This girls needs to learn to spell, I mean the author had a fully prepared completely serious chapter and you go mess up your grammar so I had to start this rant, which is the actual thing that is ruining the _serious _theme."

Naruto sighed. "Why can't I ever be in the parts of the story where everyone's serious" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, before turning his attention back to the matter at hand.

Alex being the logical fellow he was, was somewhat annoyed by the path this conversation had gone to. "Enough let's get serious completely!"

And so they did, the comical banter ended and everyone became tense, now fully realizing the implications of what was to happen any minute. Sasuke not the one for tension attacked first, he jumped back landing on a crate where he then performed a **Phoenix Flower Justu**

Birds made purely flames spewed from Sasuke mouth and they soared at the teen in front, Alex being that person dodged to the left, he then threw a nearby crate at Sasuke. Said boy launched himself into the air to avoid the crate, where he then performed a series of flips and began launching more fire related justu.

Meanwhile, Naruto was engaged in hand-to-claw combat with Old Lace, who was trying very hard to take off his head. The blonde just moved the dinosaurs head anyway each time it tried to snap. Old Lace jumped backwards, before jumping forward with his feet talons raised.

Naruto ducked and allowed Old Lace to land on his back where he then pushed up sending the raptor into the air, sprawled out on the floor Gert cried out in pain, but Naruto moved onto to Chase. Blond versus blond, as Naruto tried to drop kick Chase, the boy easily dodged to the left.

"Come on you can do better than that" Chase taunted as he and the ocean eyed blond traded blows. Never once did it occur to any of them that Naruto was only using minimal force. Chase was sent to the ground by a well placed punch moments later.

"I know" Naruto answered.

Nico came at him with a swing to his head with the staff only to be intercepted by Tsuki who knocked her off balance by throwing his weight against her's.

Tsuki suggested that Naruto go take down super-chick first. Agreeing Naruto looked over the battle field, Chase and Alex fighting Sasuke, while he also held off Old Lace. Tsuki distracted Victor and Nico, both of who couldn't manage to land a hit on the quick brunette.

Moll was moving towards Sasuke. Sasuke was good, but he wasn't good enough to back up his arrogance so with Molly added he would be overwhelmed. Naruto moved quickly he stopped a few feet from Molly he then thrusted his hand forward, a wave of atoms intercepted her, the metal of the floor sprouted up and twined itself around the blond mutant.

Nico cried out for her surrogate sister only to be bicycle kicked on the top of her head from Tsuki, who then leaped from her to Victor, who tried to fry him, but he managed to dodge the shock wave. Tsuki was currently thinking along the line of. "If god can do anything could he create a submarine sandwich he couldn't finish?"

Tsuki had apparently spoken that aloud as Victor cried in anguish before short circuiting.

Ocean-eyes otherwise known as Naruto suddenly called for a stop as he stood amid the battle field, everyone did as told and the teens paused in their fight. "I am tired of being a parent"

Tsuki and Sasuke looked at one another in question of their sensei. "I propose we make a deal"

-Break-

Naruto walked silently along the streets of Manhattan, not that he knew the name of the city, all he knew was he was seeing some of the largest buildings he's ever seen. Technically, he had already seen it in Central New York, but back then he had been fighting for absolutely no reason.

"It is a nice scene, perfect to set aflame, maybe even a nuclear explosion might make even more beautiful." Naruto mumbled to himself. If someone to were to have exceptionally good hearing then they would of looked at him funny, but there wasn't anyone of that skill around.

Or so he thought.

The blond was accompanied by busy patrons who paid him nothing more than a glance. Naruto wore scarf which covered his mouth, part of his nose, and more importantly his cheeks.

People were looking for he knew that much and with his distinct marks they would have found him in an hour. So he had taken the scarf from the girl named Nico, of the Runaways.

Naruto smiled when he remembered the reaction to the deal, mainly Tsuki's reaction.

-_Flash- _

"So how about I let you take the kids for a year and you can go train do whatever you want, but you must bring them back to the exact spot next year on this date." Naruto explained his proposal, Tsuki was slack jawed, while Sasuke scowled in what looked like, hurt? Can't be.

"So you're just going to give us your kids" Alex asked he scratched the bridge of his nose in confusion. Naruto shrugged carelessly.

"I still want them; I just can't deal with them now I have things to do people to seek out." Naruto walked over to a crate and from it he pulled a wad of cash, apparently this was some sort of disguised Government dollar producing warehouse.

Victor scowled at the taller, older blond as he stuffed money where he could fit it. "How are you committing a crime right in front of us yet you're still going to get away with it?" he asked rhetorically.

Naruto grinned. "That's just how I roll" Victor didn't laugh at the corny joke.

Naruto frowned. "Anyway, there are people in this world which don't deserve to be called gods so I must kill them" Alex's eyebrow rose.

"You know of Gibborim, we killed them" Naruto shook his head to the negative. "Not those G-Giants I mean gods like Hades, Loki, and so on"

Molly gained a preverbal light bulb above her head, she smiled. "So do the Muslim god and Christian god exist?"

Naruto shrugged. "Most probably they're one in the same, just the two cultures got two different interpretations"

**(An: Don't flame if you get offended of the godly references, the only reason they're there is for the sake of the story, so it is not meant to offend anyone, okay the words mean nothing, well they mean something, but you know what I mean)**

Chase stepped forward, he knew contracts, deals, and proposals well, and the other person always wanted something in return. "What do you want from us?"

"I want the dark wearing girl's scarf, a jacket, and a hat" Victor jumped up to the Leap-Frog and retrieved all of said items, he held them out was about to say something when he found all of the items gone as was Naruto.

The whole Tsuki hadn't gotten over the shock until and he started shouting profanities at the spot where Naruto used to be.

-_End-_

Naruto chuckled darkly at the memory, he casually stepped into an alley and began walking in the direction he assumed the Holiday in was. From the corner of his eyes he saw the silhouette of a curvy person, with overwhelming odds that it was female do to the shape.

He continued walking as he heard the person rather good stealth tactics, as they moved towards him from behind. It seemed they were walking normally just with light steps, that not many would hear as far as Naruto could tell. He had great hearing which he could turn off or he would be withering every second in this big city.

He then heard the person take an irregular step which was needed in order to lunge and as he had expected lunge they did. There cloths made a slight whishing sound as they cut through air towards his back, and at the last possible moment two things happened.

First the person released two metal claws from each hand, between the center knuckles, and second Naruto grabbed them by their wrist and slammed them against the wall.

Naruto smirked when all of his assumptions were proven correct. Pinned to the wall by her right wrist was a girl no older than18, she had thick brunette hair and sparkling brown eyes to match. She stood at about 5 foot 4 inches and was dressed in dark clothing.

"Now who do we have here?" Naruto asked coldly, the playful demeanor he showed towards others completely gone.

She struggled for a moment before trying to stab him with the other set of claws on her left hand only to find that hand also pinned to the alley walls. She glared darkly at him, not saying a word. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Fine if you're going to be like that taste a bit of pain, of which you'll not heal so quickly from"

Her eyes widen when Naruto so easily guessed her mutation and grew wider when she felt as if she was being pulled apart at every molecule in her body, the pain was like no other she's experienced, it was sitting in a fire that was blazing, the white searing pain of gunshot wound and a gash, the icy burning sensation from being frozen alive, and the added thought of dissection.

The brunette was gasping when the pain finally let up, Naruto was grinning evilly at her with his crimson tented ocean eyes. X-23 was no quitter, but she knew when and when not to speak when tortured.

"My name is X-23, Laura" Laura stated through gritted teeth, she had made her lip bleed from biting it, but it healed all the same.

"Good girl" With that Naruto tapped her on her forehead, and whatever he had done the action managed to cause the tough X-23, Laura to fall into a unnatural sleep.

Naruto slung the girl over his shoulder, pretending not to notice the girl hidden in the wall as he walked away.

-Break-

Alright, the next two chapters of this story will be the last, but it will be continued onto another, story. This fic will be trilogy, why? Because I've always wanted to, and no worries the next chapter should be at least 7,000 words and now as short as this one I just need to get this one done before spring break, SO happy breaking.

Oh and I forgot to tell you it will be a Naruto/Kitty Pride, why? Because it'll seem fun, there are big opposites in this fic. Kitty is fun loving, playful, hyper active-like, smiles, warm hearted, Naruto is serious, abuses power sometimes (or will), cold, hard hearted.


	9. The Beautiful

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Marvel.

**Warning: **AU and crossover, slightly dark Naruto.

**Pairings: **Naruto/?

**Timeline: **Just before the Civil War and forming of the young avengers

**An/: **My marvel knowledge is limited to a few issues of the civil war comics, the runaways series, X-men, and whatever I look up.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Unknown Mountain_

The council of Greek gods had formed together completely, including the ever so avoiding Hades. They all sat at a table decorated with gold trim patterns with white, designs of lightning, fire, clouds, nature and more were chiseled to cover the entire table.

Not far from the table of Greek gods, their counter-parts stood. This meant Odin, Thor, Loki, Bor, Valkryie, and the rest of the Asgardians bunch stood not too far off, having their own private chats.

In the midst of this the Trinity (God, Holy-Spirit, and Jesus) spoke amongst themselves, while they allowed the Phoenix to listen in. Galactus stood not too far off, he currently wasn't the size bigger than earth, but he still stood a good 20 feet taller than a normal person.

"Attention" a man stated he had shimmering gold hair, which traveled down his lower back. He was Kami, the god of Naruto's world; he was dressed in a decorative gown of blue and gold. "We are here to discuss my descendent"

Kami scowled as Loki stated. "Why don't you say that with more pride?"

That got a laugh from Apollo, who soon found himself hit by his sister, Artemis. "Hey what was that for?"

She rolled her eyes at her brother sourly. "Be quiet" Apollo just shrugged her off and turned back to Kami.

Demeter raised his hand, looking confused. "Wait so you want us to do what with your kid?"

"I don't want you to do anything more than lending me control of a portion of each of your godly armies." This statement caused a great uproar, which was soon silenced by Galactus, who slammed his fist down angrily. "Why should I conjure an army for your use?"

The giant had a good point, everyone shared the sentiment. Kami swiftly replied. "So to capture him of course, I will than force him to become my Divine"

"First? I thought you had one, it as your brother right? Just before he turned evil and released the nine demons onto your world?" this question was proposed by Zeus, he looked relatively neutral on the whole ordeal.

"Yes" no one could see the glint in Kami's eye as he said this, most likely because he currently wore a white band around his eyes, which none of the gods or powerful beings knew the reason.

"So if we do this, do send them all at once or one after another?" Odin asked, stroking his beard.

Kami smiled and answered. "The armies will be split into intervals of nine, the first three will be split among the Greek gods, another three will be split with Asgardians, the last will be split among the trinity" he exclaimed smirking.

"What about you, the Phoenix, and Galactus?" Thor asked looking slightly irritated, which everyone noticed.

The corpse of Jean Grey shrugged. "I don't care much at all if you tell me too I'll attack him now if that's what you want"

Kami shook his head in disagreement. "We really need to talk to you about the meaning of preservation of power"

"I know how to preserve my power just fine…" Phoenix said pouting slightly, with her back turned. She turned back around sheepishly looking to Galactus.

"What exactly does _preservation _mean it sounds stupid to me" She whispered loudly, causing other to look at her. Odin actually laughed out loud as did Zeus, Odin handed Zeus an Olympian coin.

"You won that bet my friend" Odin admitted grinning. Zeus grinned also, with a glint in his eyes that said he was scheming.

"And I plan to win the others" Zeus said cockily.

Artemis was about to reach over and hit Apollo, but she managed to knock over a wine glass spilling it all over her beautiful dress, though the next instant it was returned to normal.

Odin grumbled again as he pulled out more assorted coins, handing them to Zeus who was grinning all the while.

"Told you my daughter was clumsy as hell when she isn't so focused on hunting" Zeus said laughing in Odin's expense.

* * *

Kitty wasn't having the best of her life, from her perch in the tree she was constantly being pecked at by baby chicks, which she had to let hit her or they would make a racket and draw the attention of the dangerous blond with X-23.

First the day started out with a normal routine Observe and Report mission. That was until Kitty had met up with an X-23 in her X-men's uniform, so she had taken the girl along just for a social partner.

Well Laura was exactly the opposite of social, she had at one point threatened to gut Kitty before she could go insubstantial, and the hyper-active girl had taken the advice.

"I, like, can't believe this" Kitty muttered irritated to the point of almost breaking.

The target moved down the street quickly, which drew Kitty's attention, where could he possibly be going?

Kitty followed stealthily, walking through walls and trees at a safe distance as to not make enough sound for him to hear.

"I wouldn't even like be in this situation if Laura wasn't such a know it all" the Pride girl murmured.

That might be true also, since it was Laura who claimed to have heard what he'd muttered and it was Laura who went in immediately for the kill. Despite Kitty's pleading to wait for back-up, but no, x-23 had decided that the idea was dumb and gone anyway.

Kitty scowled as a couple stray branches managed to scratch her arm. "Damn Wolverine-Copy" she mumbled angrily.

"At least like Logan had the power to back it up" Kitty said getting a bit too comfortable with talking to herself.

'_Snikt' _Kitty recognized the sound it was the one Logan and Laura made when releasing their, claws. "Did she get free?"

"_No" _a male voice whispered in her ear, Kitty screeched and jumped ten feet into the air like a well cat.

Spinning around she found herself face to face with Naruto, who stood towering over her due to her mostly being short.

"Ah Crap" Kitty mumbled, despite the fear inside her she couldn't help, but notice the man was handsome even in his terrifyingly evil status.

Kitty looked him over and soon discovered the reason of the certain noise that had intrigued her before. From between his center knuckles, a 4' foot long curved, flat, and sharp plus pointed looking blade extended. She caught a glimpse as his healing factor as it healed the bleeding hand quickly.

"Now how did you do that" Kitty asked trying to stay casual.

Naruto smirked holding up his new hand blade for his own inspection. "Um, worked out better than I thought, now as for your question I merely copied the design of this girl's metal defense system" he shook Laura to make sure it was clear.

Kitty frowned. "So you like did that just a moment ago? On yourself?" Kitty questioned surprised, didn't it hurt were her thoughts.

"Yeah and it worked, I didn't want claws like her so I settled for a sword of sorts" Naruto explained his pride slightly showing in his voice for his newest creation.

"Wait you would need a lot of power to just conjure up some metal to put in your skin" Kitty commented, Naruto gave her a look that said 'No-Duh'.

Kitty blushed and sheepishly raked her hand through her hair. "So what's your power then?"

"Excuse me?" Naruto questioned not fully understanding her meaning. It was Kitty's turn to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Like Duh, your power I can like walk through walls by separation of my atoms, now what's yours" Kitty explained making gestures with her hand without need.

Naruto nodded understanding. "Well than I have the _potential _to control all the atoms around me and in myself and others, but right now I mainly use elemental manipulation, plus the added bonus of enhanced functions and senses" he said making it sound somewhat complex.

Kitty blinked. "You could like rule the world with that, not many could stop you" Kitty said, but then she caught his dark smirk.

Backing up a bit Kitty looked him over, only now did she notice how darkly dressed he was and how his posture said he wanted to destroy something or something of the sort, pointing an accusing finger at him she said. "You're the guy who came from the meteor, you're a bad guy"

Smirking Naruto shrugged. "I guess I am in this world"

With a wave of his hand, a piece of the earth beneath their feet shot up and slammed into Kitty's abdomen or it would have if she hadn't gone insubstantial faster.

Moving out of path of rock, Kitty glared with determination in her eyes. "You can't hurt me if you can't touch me" Kitty found herself having to run around, while going in and out of the intangible state, as Naruto summoned waves of wind, earth, and lightning to strike her down.

As she ran Kitty withdrew her X-Com, quickly pressing the S.O.S button, she hoped to summon her friends, she also dialed the number of a specific person who was closer, and who had a better chance of beating Naruto.

"Hello? Maria?" Kitty asked as a girl picked.

* * *

Ororo smiled happily at Logan as they sat at a table in the local bar close to the school they taught at, the man was engulfing large amounts of beer, but he was never affected by it since he wasn't able to get drunk due to his healing factor.

He had drunken twelve kegs now and didn't look the bit happier. Storm personally thought he was trying to wash it all away, but who was she to diagnose.

"Logan maybe you should take it slower" Ororo suggested though it went unheard by the feral man.

There was a faint beeping noise from Ororo's back pocket, there queue to leave.

"I hate rescue missions" Logan muttered as he unsheathed his claws with an audible 'snikt'. He jammed his claw into the nearest giant beer barrel, and a small jet of beer came rushing out and into Logan's waiting mouth, as the pressure went down, Logan smiled satisfied.

Ororo rolled her eyes on her way out the door and motioned for him to come. "Hurry up it might be important"

Logan rolled his eyes in return and stalked after her grumbling, of impatient weather-witches.

The bartender deflated as looked over the mess Logan had left. The owner came over and groaned loudly with head in his hands.

"Why do we let him continue to come here?" the bartender asked. Owner started to full outcry now and with a choking sob and cried out. "I don't know!"

* * *

Poor Bar owner, he didn't deserve the Logan curse, but hey you have to eat somewhere don't you?

Please Review!

**The story will not end on chapter 11, but instead will end in the mid-teen, like maybe 15 so rejoice and be glad in it!**


	10. The Body

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto or Marvel.

**Warning:**AU and crossover, slightly dark Naruto.

**Pairings:**Naruto/?

**Timeline:**Just before the Civil War and forming of the young avengers

**An/:**My marvel knowledge is limited to a few issues of the civil war comics, the runaways series, X-men, and whatever I look up.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Wolverine 

It seemed that every time that something mutant related happened, the Wolverine always got dragged into it, whether he was directly involved or not, let's take for instance when Magneto had tried to kidnap the power suppressing mutant, even though the X-men, namely Logan had nothing to do with it, Hank went and called Logan to protect the boy.

Needless to say said mutant child would be having nightmares of freakish evolved wolverines coming to get him in his sleep. And in Logan's defense, the boy named Micah asked for a scary story.

Logan was never left alone with children again, not even with the few at the mansion who weren't terrified of him already.

And now, Kitty had gotten herself mixed up with a mutant able to take out both groups of Avengers plus the Fantastic Four. Logan was going to have a talk with everyone's favorite cat.

Ororo seemed amused by the whole situation to the annoyance of Logan, you kiss the storm gray haired woman once, and she reduced to giggling mess whenever you're in the room.

"Logan come now it isn't that bad" Storm tried to comfort the man. He snorted in response crossing his muscular hairy arms. "We shouldn't be dragged into this the girl got into trouble she can get out"

Ororo rolled her eyes at the man's act. "You know the villain has X-23 too" Wolverine blinked, but still kept his annoyed appearance.

They both knew that he cared for the girl, despite his hesitance to show to anyone, but the girl in question. The two were currently seated in the X-Jet, with Ororo at the wheel. They were headed to pick Emma, Rogue, and a couple more of the Original X-men.

"Shut it" Logan muttered to low for the white haired woman to hear.

"Logan!" Storm exclaimed offended, she clearly had heard him. Logan sighed and laid his hand casually on the dark skinned woman's hand. "I'm sorry, now let's hurry"

"Don't need to tell me twice, buckle up" Logan snorted amused. "As if who's going to arrest me, air cops" there was a knock on the glass of the cockpit.

The two turned to see the person they least expected see, a man with silver metallic skin that had the sun glinting off it casting a glare, he rode a silver board that resembled a surfing board without the fin. "Silver Surfer?"

It was Storm who posed the question, the metallic man nodded. "_That would be the correct assumption Alias: Storm" _

The meddled through their ship until he hovered inside, still on his board, the man then turned and looked to the buckle-less Logan. "What do you want?"

The alien shifted his head slightly in a questioning look. "_You lack the proper safety wear Alias: Wolverine, Logan"_

Logan grunted smirking clearly amused and in denial of the current situation. "So what are you some type of Cop that monitors the safety wear of air vehicles" The silver man paused before answering.

"_That assumption would be correct, I have been requested to this by Reed Richards, I owe him a debt, it would better to restrict airship accidents with humans as much as humanly possible"_

Logan never the one to back done retorted. "Look does it look like there's any human's here?" the Alien didn't react immediately giving Logan a short victory before the alien finally replied.

"_You are of the same subspecies, and justly you fit the description of 'human' despite your protest" _the metallic man never lost his nerve which angered the feral man to no ends.

"I hate you, you know that?"

"_I do you've brought it up at many of occasions" _

XXXXXXXXXXXX

'Well in order to take over the world I will need underlings, why not instill some values' Naruto thought coldly staring down at two unconscious girls lying before him. Kitty had a few minor bruises and one larger one on the center of her forehead, where Naruto's stone attack had hit. Laura also known as X-23 wasn't scared in the slightest though despite her early encounter.

Naruto sat on the park bench casually as if nothing had happened, though by looking at the up turned and destroyed landscape it was clear something had happened, it even more surprising that authorities and or heroes haven't shown up yet.

"Speak of the devil" Naruto mumbled, before him stood a godly being.

The man before him wore a white tunic with a pair of white shorts; both articles of clothing were pure in their color along with a velvet belt with an 'M' centered on it. Naruto frowned at the man with muscular arms, tan colored skin and brunette hair which was glittering reflecting light.

"And who are you" Naruto asked rising to his feet, stepping over the limp forms of Kitty Pride and Laura.

The man only grinned confidently at the prospect of a fight. "I am your better in every way! Your youthful prowess will not compare to mine!"

"No you stay away from me, not ANOTHER ONE!" Naruto screamed hysterically backing up at the 'Green Beast' wannabe. The plentifully spirited man only laughed heartily.

"Why young demigod you won't know what hit you, let's dance, you should be honored the Great Hercules, wants to dance with you" Hercules exclaimed striking a unneeded pose. Naruto coughed nervously.

"I don't know I'm pretty straight, perverted actually-

Naruto reply was cut off by the wail of Hercules as he smashed his fists down onto the park pavement. The slabs of tar rose up with spikes which were directed at the ever so calm Naruto. The blond frowned as he grabbed Kitty and Laura before jumping to the side, out of the line of fire.

"Why are you here" Naruto asked landing a distance away, where he placed X-23 and Kitty down, away from danger. He then stepped forward hands spread apart at his sides, his own casual battle position.

Hercules didn't reply, but instead shot forward in a burst of speed that Naruto could keep up with well enough. Naruto dodged to the side, Hercules's massive fist struck through the space he used to be standing.

Naruto countered with a spinning kick to the god's neck. A sickening snap sounded through the air as Hercules's neck was now twisted at an impossible angle that wasn't humanly possible to survive. But we're talking about a being with title 'god', so it wasn't a killing blow.

The god reached up with his large hands and corrected his neck without as much as a wince. Instead the god named Hercules actually grinned, giving himself a slightly insane look. Naruto frowned even more as he watched this; this wasn't going to be an easy fight.

"You're good" Hercules said before he launched himself at Naruto once again. The blond reacted by charging towards the hulking figure, Hercules swung his fists down with intention of smashing the blonde's skull only for said blond to dodge out of the way once again. So far it seemed Hercules had strength, while Naruto had speed, but skill was a completely different concept.

Naruto sprung off his hands and landed in a crouch facing Hercules, the god only snorted in disappoint at having missed the blond completely. The manipulator jumped forward blades that appeared from his knuckles glinting brightly in the light. With new vigor Naruto slashed downward with both hand blades, Hercules gave laugh as he knocked the attack away easily.

The second Naruto touched ground he sprinted around Hercules appearing as a blur to the god, Naruto using his superior speed hacked away at the god's back. Hercules grunted before spinning around swiping at Naruto with his massive fist.

Unfortunately for Naruto he was far too close to the god so the fist his him square in the jaw. Naruto hadn't expected it to hurt as much as it did.

The blond was sent hurtling through the park, smashing through a few trees before stopping when he hit a building, the metal of said building groaned as the stress of Naruto bursting through several primary pillars, causing a part of the building to collapse onto Naruto.

XXXXXXXX

Emile Strites (OC) stood impatiently in front of the Game Block store that currently had a line leading down the block and around the corner. The reason for the gathering of people was because of one common factor. They were all hardcore RPG gamers, and what could attract more gamers then a _game. _Emile wasn't an exception, though she was slightly different than the rest, since she cared drastically about her appearance and being in high social cliques at her High School.

She was a pretty girl, not overly beautiful though. Emile had a slim body shape with noticeable curves, blond simple hair that reached just beyond her shoulder blades when let down from the high ponytail it was kept in along with shapely pretty face with hazel eyes and tanned skin.

Overall it wasn't uncommon for guy's eyes to follow her for a moment at the least, which is what she took pride in. But in her own opinion her most prized features were her gamer skills, and her large knowledge on the faction of _villains._

Emile lost all humbleness when it came to her knowledge of criminals, would-be-rulers of the free world, supervillians, mercenaries, and crime bosses. She knew them all from A.I.M to Kingpin to King Cobra and etc.

It might not be celebrated knowledge, but she knew them anyway.

And her hobby was what prompted her stand out and weather the elements just to buy and play the most recent game that came out this day. The game was called "Ultimate Heroes of Marvel" the game like many others out there allowed you to choose a character and play as them, but what made it so different was the fact that you could choose to play as a villain, coming to a total of 25 heroes you were able to play and 25 villains.

But the most important and exciting thing about the game was that, the company 'Hasbro' added a last minute villain. His name was "The Reigen" and he was the most recent extraterrestrial (so they assumed) villain to come about. Emile couldn't contain her admiration at the chance of playing with or as this villain, since he was one of the strongest, but still one of most handsome to appear.

Emile had many secrets surrounding her 'hobby' secrets including: a secret base, though that was just the beginning, to add to that she had a secret to desire to meet a villain, namely Reigen, which translated to 'heartless'.

There was a crashing noise and a rumble, the civilians gathered either fell or stumbled, a body was scene crashing through a building above the gathered gamers to their left, and the figure landed a foot away from Emile and now young Emile has just gotten her wish.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto cursed silently to himself as he wiped debris off his clothes, while rising to his feet. Hercules hadn't reached him yet so Naruto took the time exam his surroundings. Looking to right he hide his surprise to find a crowd of people not a meters distance away from him.

"Hello… and I thought I went up" Naruto grunted none intelligibly before twisting his body, successfully cracking his aching back.

One person in the gathered crowd interested Naruto slightly though he made no note of noticing them or even looking at them. It was a girl who's caught his attention she stood a bit in front of crowd staring openly and wide mouthed him. A few others were too, but they all kept their respectful distances.

"It's you" she mumbled, she clenched her purse which was held out in her hands tightly, her hazel eyes never leaving Naruto's form.

Naruto merely shifted his neck, earning another loud _crack _which was very audible; again the girl mouthed the same thing afore mentioned. Without as much as a warning Naruto appeared in front the girl.

"Can I help you… kid" Naruto asked looking down on the girl that was slightly on the short side. She seemed to be completely terrified or shocked the latter less likely due to the hard look Naruto gave her.

"Yo-Your- Y" she stuttered unable to complete her sentence. Naruto rolled his eyes, 'for the love of'.

"Yes I'm the one who kicked the heroes' butt, what of it" Naruto moved to say more, but was caught off guard as a fist landed skillfully in his gut.

'I forgot about him, the god' Naruto thought sourly, the blond was sent a good couple yards away by the hit from Hercules who now stood where he once did smiling confidently.

Naruto rose to his feet once again and slowly placed his hands on his jaw; with a slight growl he popped it back into place. 'How they hell did he break my jaw when he hit my stomach' he thought.

"You broke my jaw, loser" Naruto commented Hercules moved to attack again, but Naruto predicted that and launched himself forward before Hercules could, since the hulking man outclassed in strength he would need to beat him with his higher intelligence.

Naruto landed on top of light pole closet to the god, he then proceeded to jump down to land next to the base, Hercules turned and moved to punch the earth again, but Naruto prevented that by ripping the light pole from its socket and swinging it through the air.

The pole landed a clean hit on Hercules's midsection the attack managed to sending the god jettisoning back towards the park, but the pole was totaled, bent at odd broken angles. Naruto dropped the pole and sprinted after the god.

Emile blinked after watching the whole scene, and without a thought towards her safety she ran after them headed to the park.

XXXXXXXXX

Nick Fury glared hatefully at the screen display which showed Naruto's current battle with Hercules, and the part that angered him even further was clear admiration the girl on screen gave him. 'The Monster shouldn't have fans for god's sake'

Beside him stood the famed super group of which he was no longer apart of 'Marvel Knights'. Dagger also was no longer with the group, but most of them have resembled including Luke Cage, Black Widow, Daredevil, and the Punisher.

"So this is who were hunting?" Luke asked with little enthusiasm. Nick nodded his eyes never leaving the screen, Black Widow for her part remained silent while Frank seemed to be watching the blonde's fighting style.

"Interesting" Daredevil said quietly his sightless eyes looking to the screen, Luke snorted amused. "You can't even see you blind dog" Daredevil shifted to look at the tall dark skinned slowly.

"And that's why we disbanded in the first place"

Luke snorted before looking back to the screen, surprising the girl Nick Fury knew as Laura had just awoken, it was definitely getting interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Alright now that the Summer's started (for me) I'll update with the 24 hour time-span I have to write now since I have nothing to do till July.

And celebrate 5 more chapters to the end of this story Hurray! (sp?)


	11. The Soul

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto or Marvel.

**Warning:**AU and crossover, slightly dark Naruto.

**Pairings:**Naruto/?

**Timeline:**Just before the Civil War and forming of the young avengers

**An/:**My marvel knowledge is limited to a few issues of the civil war comics, the runaways series, X-men, and whatever I look up.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Laura

Laura was never the type to like being beaten, by anybody, not even the original X, and when the original X beat her she tended to become grumpy and snap at anything in swiping range. It didn't differ for when another person beat her, whether they are good, bad or gray. So when she awoke to find said semi-bad person lying at her feet she couldn't help but want to kick his head in.

"Ouch" Naruto groaned all the while holding his head with his hands, he paid the ex-murder no mind as he recovered from the blow to the head, from the-oh-so present Hercules, the god man smiling smugly at the downed figure.

"I'll feel that later, hey guy what's with the blow to the head I thought we said no low blows" Naruto called to the god and son of Zeus. The god laughed heartily. "We said low blows, that clearly was high"

Naruto grumbled slightly realizing the man was in fact correct. From the corner of his vision he spotted a figure hiding behind a tree, but he decided not to confront them considering he still had a god to beat.

Laura kicked him in the side of the head without warning. "Who are you and why did you kidnap me"

Naruto groaned in pain before responding. "Obviously you're not at some secret hid out so, you're not technically kidnapped as of yet" Laura growled showing her feral side.

"And what's that supposed to mean" she asked angrily, she glanced to the floored figure of Kitty, and added another kick for the intangible girl. Laura released her two pairs of claws with a 'snkit' her foot claws not yet sprouting.

Naruto rolled his eyes before rolling over and jumping to his feet, spreading his hands apart one facing Laura the other facing Hercules. That is until another female decided to join fray, a woman dressed conservatively in a tunic and long shorts stood off to the side of Hercules, she held a bow in her hand.

"And who are you" Naruto asked exasperated, where do they all come from.

"I am his tag-team partner if that is what you shall call it" the way alone she spoke made it clear that she was high strung and not exactly friendly to all. "And you _boy _will submit" she managed to make 'boy' sound like an insult.

Naruto raised an eye brow not in the least affected. "Again who are you?" she smirked before raising her bow prepared to fire.

"I _am _the hunt, I am Artemis the huntress, and the most worshipped goddess" Naruto smirked lightly. "I see they didn't worship you for your humbleness"

Naruto had a way with girls that no other man had, he could have them trying to cut his throat within seconds and a second later they would try to bed him, Anko learned that lesson a while back, though she was a bit more _forceful, _including a cattle prod, rope, and a chain whip… don't ask.

"You'll pay for that" Artemis moved with amazing speed as she loaded her bow and released within a few seconds. Naruto cursed and flipped to the side, landing in a crouch before having to jump again, he didn't predict Hercules to be waiting with his huge fist cocked back.

Naruto barely had the time to bring his arms to cover his chest as the god struck him, his arms hurt like hell, but the result could have been worse, he was sent back to the ground causing a small crater.

Laura couldn't decide who to help, but found her answer when Artemis began to unleash her barrage of godly arrows on her. She dodged to the side and blocked a few with her claws. This continued until Laura got close enough to swipe at the goddess with her claws.

Artemis fired another arrow that was blocked before bringing up her bow to block, X-23 hadn't expected for the wooden weapon to hold against her indestructible claws, lost in her surprise Laura failed to block the kick to her mid-section.

XX

Naruto wheeled around to block the fist aimed at his face, stopping it just before impact, using said fist he launched himself over the god and delivered a decisive kick to his neck, and much to his disappoint it didn't work.

"Time to take off the kids gloves" Still in the air he gathered the electricity from the surrounding buildings then condensing it before swinging it down like a whip striking Hercules's back. The god cried out, not used being attacked by his father's element.

"How dare you" Hercules swung at the blond, but said man turned his body so his body spun with impact sending him spiraling away so he could land in a crouch again yards away.

Naruto jerked his clenched fist up, the ground beneath Hercules rose and tried to smash him to the ground, but again the god escaped with a mighty leap. With a growl Naruto tugged at the air making the air current send Hercules crashing through tree before he stopped after hitting a kid play pen.

The blond smirked, but the expression fell when he was forced to dodge a pole which had been thrown like a spear at him. Hercules charged forward his face set in an ugly scowl. Naruto grimaced as he knew his job had just gotten harder, he moved his hands smoothly through the air.

The arcs of wind rose to slow the god, but they didn't do anything as the god man continued forward. Naruto tried something different as took a step forward and smashed his fist onto the ground, the ground broke and rose up angled to knock the god down, again the attack was stopped by Hercules as he slammed his head onto the earth, breaking it apart.

"Now that's a hard head" Naruto commented, he stepped to the side intending to dodge Hercules, but god had predicted that so he spun on his heel turning a complete circle before shifting his weight so he facing Naruto before slamming his fist into the blonde's gut.

Needless to say Naruto would feel that later also, he bounced along the ground before slamming into a conveniently placed tree; he groaned loudly and cradled his head while pressing it to his knees. The snap of a twig altered him to the figure behind him; he righted himself and spun around.

He was surprised to find a young girl noticeably short, the one from before. "You again, what's with following me, girl?" he asked this with a monotone though he was truly intrigued, she shuttered under his gaze, but managed to answer.

"I-I uh um I'm a fan" she said this as if it wasn't the complete the truth. Naruto narrowed his eyes on her, but turned away in order to block the blow that was to come from Hercules, Naruto smirked at the god. "Can't you see we're talking?"

Naruto tugged the god's fist towards himself before delivering a bone breaking kick to the god's chin; the god was sent soaring into the sky, hopefully never to come back. "Now that hurt like hell, I broke my ankle"

Naruto popped said ankle back into place before turning around to look at the short teen, she still looked at him with the unnerving glassy stare. "Well, um I was wondering, uh if you would like to basement in my hide"

Naruto raised an eye brow. "I mean hide in my basement" she seemed embarrassed by her grammar mistake, but Naruto paid it no mind.

"No Thank You I can handle them, there's not that many" sadly he spoke to soon as a jet landed amid the fight between Laura and Artemis. From said airship came Rogue, Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops, Colossus, and Emma Frost.

"Well Damn" Naruto cursed he looked from the girl to the X-men then back, he groaned before saying. "I guess you're the less of two evils, one moment"

He disappeared in a flash and reappeared with a murderous Laura and an unconscious Kitty tucked under his arms, he held them as if they were logs meaning that it was going to be a rough ride. Emile looked at the girl's then looked to her role model. "Why bring them"

"You'll see" Naruto answered vaguely, he shuffled them slightly the reason being Laura was currently jabbing her claws into his side and grew even more frustrated by the fact that Naruto seemed unaffected by the attacks.

Naruto shuffled her again before exclaiming. "You better hurry I don't think she likes me carrying her"

Emile nodded and began running the direction of her house, Naruto sighed before shifting Laura to his back, with his free hand he picked up Emile by her waist. "Point the way" she did so and with amazing speed he pressed forward.

"You're strong" Emile commented patting his head, he growled out where to go next and Emile pointed the next direction.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kami growled as he observed the developments, beside him stood the others gods who watched with mild interest. Zeus turned to Kami and asked. "I thought you reduced his chakra- energy or whatever"

Kami let loose another growl as he was impelled to answer. "_I DID" _

"Then how come he's still, you know, pow pow boom" Apollo questioned play fist fighting to show his point, though Kami hadn't needed the explanation which annoyed the Nin god.

"I'm aware of his rising power Apollo, he's evolving and I can't stop that" Kami responded crossly glaring as he watched the battle between Naruto and pursing X-men begin, the cliché of it all was the crystal ball suspended by an invisible thread which was what they were using to view Naruto.

Hades at that point decided to make a comment. "Why do we use the Oracle's vision thing, why not mines?" Kami rolled his eyes turning his head slightly to look at the dark god.

"For one your crystal ball can only see the dead or dying and your crystal ball can't leave the underworld" Hades looked crestfallen at the realization.

"Oh yeah…" he slumped in his chair the flames of darkness covering his arms dimming slightly.

"Now shut up, we must observe him" Hera boldly stated waving a hand at Hades, who in return snorted at his sister.

"Oh look Artemis is coming back" Apollo said excited, he rose to his feet and turned around as his sister appeared in a golden flash, the sound of a bowstring being plucked floated through air as she arrived.

"Yo sister" Apollo said excitedly moving towards her to hug her, only to find a bow smashed on the side of his head sending him to the floor, Artemis stood over him a chilling scowl set on her features.

"What's wrong with you" Apollo asked nonchalantly earning himself a whack to his lower organ, Apollo released a high pitched squeak before curling into fetal position. Hera sighed at the display of her violent daughter, but didn't rise from her spot.

"You what's wrong with me!" Artemis shouted in her brother's ear, the man she was currently crouched over. Apollo had only one way out of the situation, which was teleporting away with a fiery burst.

Apollo reappeared a few yards away in shower of flames, looking back to the place he once occupied to find an extremely angry Artemis with her hair aflame. Now that wasn't the best idea the sun carrier could have come up with.

"Apollo!" Artemis instantly had her bow drawn and was currently notching in an arrow, Apollo sensing the danger ignited his hands in flames; he stood daringly across from his sister this time not backing down.

Apollo first tried to calm her. "Now Artemis calm down, don't take this out of proportion, you're the hunt, but fire always burns down the forest and its animals so calm the hell down"

Artemis unsurprisingly didn't listen and fired her first arrow, which met its end when a small fire ball intercepted it. Artemis unleashed a quick barrage of arrows all of which were met with accurate balls of fire. "Let- Me- Hit- You"

With each word Artemis fired at least two arrows, Apollo for his part remained calm while he easily deflected each with the snap of a finger. Knowing she was getting nowhere Artemis charged forward, ready to smack her sibling with her bow only to find his palm in his face. This action caused her to freeze in fear of him setting her hair aflame again.

"Submit" Apollo's usually playful tone disappeared as sparks of flames began to spread over extended hand.

"I submit to no man" Apollo frowned. "Again I ask you to submit, you need to learn when enough is enough"

And as much as Artemis hated to do so, she knew that a direct blast to the face could actually leave some scarring. "I-I submit"

She lowered her bow and averted her head to the ground, as Apollo lowered his outstretched arm. Every holy or none holy being in the form had their complete attention on the twin pair. Kami for this entire time managed to keep quiet, but now that the fight was over decided to speak.

"You mustn't act like that all the time" Kami said addressing Artemis, adding insult to injury.

Odin coughed into his hand awkwardly; nobody talked for a few minutes not knowing where to continue. It was Thor who broke the silence. "So how do you expect we stop him?"

God of the trinity spoke up for one of the first times. "We don't, he's arguably among our ranks"

Thor looked to the being questioningly. "How's he one of us, he doesn't exactly have that sort of power does he?"

Hera spoke in response. "He means that Odin's bunch including you, are only his equals making us higher than him, you cannot deny that your bunch is lower in level and power" Odin scowled, but didn't protest to the goddess's statement.

"Why not pass him into the universe where we reign" God suggested though you tell by the look in his eyes he didn't like the idea much, which made you question why he suggested it.

"No, there's no one to oppose him in universe 001" Kami replied quickly jumping back into the conversation. Hera turned to him. "Then what do you suggest, there are at least a hundred universes and only fifty contain super-powered beings."

Kami rubbed his bearded chin softly, trying to think of a reply, when Galactus cut in. "How about mines, there many beings there of equal or greater power"

"I second that" the Phoenix stated, she was no longer occupying the corpse of Jean Grey, now she was in the body of a seemingly random black haired woman.

"Then it's agreed" Kami stated aloud.

XXXXX

Naruto knew he would be in the predicament sooner or later, the one where he had to face down many worthy advisories, granted he didn't expect it to be a bunch of super-powered freaks and a couple of men with gadgets.

But he usually doesn't get what he wants so why would this universe be any different.

"So why do call yourselves X-men, I mean clearly there's women, and you guys why Knights? I mean Marvel Knights doesn't really fit considering your all pretty dark and all that junk" from the group men there was various click and the loadings of guns.

While the X-men activated their abilities, granted you could only see the physical powers.

"Damn you guys are a bunch of stiffs" _BANG!_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright, there's that 4 to 5 more chapters to go, it's all leading to creation of Naruto's 'posy', I hope to find the will to make the chapters longer since I write 5,000 words per chapter on average for each story.


	12. The Villian

**The beginning of the end. Forgive me.**

**and here we go… **

**Disclaimer: **Hm… I do not own any characters… except one who is expendable and OC.

**Warning: **AU/Crossover

**Characters: **Marvel Universe Superheroes, Naruto and temporarily some genin, Oh and some Gods.

* * *

Chapter 11: Welcome Back to Reality Loki!

The fact alone that several superhero groups were chasing a blond haired youth down the streets of Manhattan, New York is interesting. Even more compelling was the fact that the blond youth was _avoiding_ capture by several notable superheroes. The boy- man was speeding down the streets at an impressive speed. From his perch on the roof on one of the many buildings in Manhattan, Dr. Strange took note of this man as a youth with great potential for good.

(-)

"Let me done, now." Laura stated calmly her facial expression betraying her annoyance. Naruto spared her a glance as he rounded a corner and down an alley. He paused to think and asked. "Will you stab me?"

"Yes." Laura honestly answered her one free hand flexing in preparation. Naruto's eyebrows rose at the completely honest answer.

"Is that a threat?"

Laura laughed coldly. "It's a promise." Naruto winced giving his other 'packages' a cursory once over. Emile was breathless from the bumpiness of his run and Kitty was still out cold. "Then again no."

Without warning he ducked down behind a trash bin as a bolt of lightning flew over head striking a nearby fire escape ladder causing much of the structure to rattle and hum from the electric current now pulsing through it. Naruto didn't pause to think as he sped underneath as the crumbling ladder fell. Stalling the X-men who been following closely behind him as the structure now blocked off the alleyway.

It only stopped the majority unable to fly as those who could flew over the debris without pause.

Naruto would have cursed, but the sound of a bullet ricocheting off a pole near his head assured him he was still being pursued. Another bullet passed closely passed his ear next close enough for him to feel the heat. He decided then and there to drop his cargo.

His 'cargo' was slightly surprised to find they were dropped suddenly and without warning. Naruto took off at speeds he previously had been unable to reach while carrying 3 people simultaneously. Several more inaccurate shots impacted above his head as he turned down yet another alley passageway. Naruto paused mid-step upon seeing a burly man dressed in all black leather standing at the other end of the alley. The man had three metallic claws similar to those of X-23's extended from his knuckles.

Naruto continued his run towards the strange man as he stated. "So you're her father eh?"

The man chuckled, or 'huffed' to be more accurate at this statement.

"I ain't got any kids… well I do, but he's not he here." The rough looking man replied knowing without explanation who Naruto was speaking of. The man suddenly lunged forward claws forward apparently intending to impale Naruto on the two pairs of large claws as soon as he reached the end of the alley.

Naruto easily ducked down below the wide swing and rolled away from the kick aimed at his abdomen. Slashing at the man with the back of his hand he'd expected to knock him away with a weak blow. The hairy man returned his soft blow with a sharp stab of his own. Naruto slapped the strike away quickly realizing this man was not holding back. He kicked at the man's head only meet the back of the man's fist. He spun away from the man once again taking a minute to calm down and focus on the fight instead of trying to escape.

"If you don't mind my asking, what's your name?" Naruto spoke slowly circling the mysterious clawed stranger. The stranger did the same moving to keep the blond from getting at his back. "Wolverine."

"Really? You're parents proud?" He said mockingly stopping so that his back was to the alley walls. The man, Wolverine, only smirked at him in reply staring unblinking at him. Naruto hopped backwards as the wild man swung at him once again. Leaning against the wall behind him with his palm against the cold brick Naruto released a small charge of his power.

The wall exploded inwards and suddenly releasing dust and debris that quickly consumed the alley. Wolverine was temporally blinded as the think dust cloaked his vision. That didn't keep him from lunging forward into the dust cloud in pursuit of a now fleeing Naruto.

Naruto sprinted through the opened hotel lobby passing an awestruck receptionist before diving through the glass front doors. With a trail of destruction behind Naruto continued his escape.

(-)

"It just doesn't make sense." Hera whispered discreetly to her husband Zeus. The King of the Greek Gods paid her little attention as he continued to listen to Kami's endless speech about the importance of capturing, killing, or weakening this very minor mortal Uzumaki Naruto.

Zeus grimaced annoyed by Hera's constant remarks. "I'm keenly aware of all the unintelligible reasoning Kami has been spouting for the past four hours, but I've yet to find any threat in them."

"He might be after your position!" The Goddess of Marriage whispered not too quietly so much so that Poseidon from his brother's left heard her. The God of Earthquakes and the Sea laughed at her idea. "Why would a singular godly entity want the position of over a Pantheon? He sustains more power alone. Granted he's not alone in his pantheon, but his pantheon is much smaller than ours so the power is less spread out."

Zeus nodded agreeing with his brother. "He is not after our positions, Hera, if anything we should be suspicious of that Odin and his so called Asgard."

It was at this point Hades slipped into the conversation from his spot right of Hera.

"Hera, my sister, Kami is just a dying a god attempting to survive his civilization is aging and him with it. He's losing power and he wants to fix that." The Caretaker of the Underworld chuckled arrogantly before continuing. "Once he and his ilk fall from grace we'll have claim to his powerbase. I hear Kami's hell is more interesting than mine…"

"Hades you're a sociopath, and despite how baseless my argument is you cannot deny Kami is scheming." Hera added before walking off out of the discussion room to brood out her accusation being dismissed so easily. By her husband no less the man who thought everyone was out for his position. Even though they were didn't make it any less annoying.

She would do what she could to protect her pantheon from Kami and his insane fixation.

Someone off to her left snapped their fingers in order to get her attention. Hera rounded on them infuriated that someone would dare attempt and succeed to garner her attention in such a manner. It was Loki of Asgard and he was smirking at her with a certain glint his eyes. She couldn't place it after until she realized the god she'd just been suspicious of had the same look.

The look of Madness she would have ignored, but he was already upon her speaking quietly and quickly.

(-)

Against all odds, the villain, Naruto managed to get away from the determined superheroes. Though not without dealing a little retribution to the urban landscape of Manhattan. Thankfully tonight he only destroyed a fire escape, one unfortunate garbage, a light post that happened to crash through a window, and part of a hotel building wall. These costs were nothing compared to the damages from the day he arrived on the planet. If he were honest with himself he was a little troubled by the fact that his chest burned for a reason unknown. He hadn't been seriously injured in the escape, but he couldn't the feeling of something being off about himself.

When he turned and looked into the eyes of the random pedestrian, he had a realization that had been delayed by his gambit for escape. He noticed it the moment he met her and the second her touched her skin.

She wasn't completely normal. She had smelled off.

And as he watched her eyes change to a more cat-like yellow vision, he realized his mistake may cost him. Her hair began to turn to a fiery orange, and it was at this point Naruto fell to his knees.

'_Poison? How, I thought I was immune'_ Naruto thought for a second and realized, he casted a sidelong glance at Kitty and Laura. Both were out cold.

'_Damn. This is my fault I failed to look beneath the obvious.' _Naruto blinked as his vision began to fade. He looked back up into _her_ eyes. She smirked. "I had to use pure mercury every other poison I managed to inject into without your noticed seemed to have no effect. Your increased regeneration is very potent, maybe even a flaw."

As the last of his focus failed, Naruto blinked once more and managed a snicker. "You're blue."

* * *

**I enjoyed it will it was good.**

**Honestly don't expect much I'll try to finish, but it'll be cut short of what I originally planned. I've been sitting on this for a month and I just don't like how this story turned out. **

**In fact I'm not really that into writing fan fictions at all, as you may have noticed in the 2 year update hiatus. **

**At this point I really wouldn't get your hopes up on me ever finishing this story. **

**I'm sorry. I truly am if you are in anyway sad about this fact, but it's for the better. Better it ends with a small and appreciated whimper than a loud crass and unsatisfying bang. **

**If you want to know about how I planned everything to go down that just say so with a review or a PM. **

**I really don't think I'd be able to continue the story. I've just got so much more going on now that I can't find pleasure in sitting down and writing anymore. **

**I will still be alive and thriving READing fictions, but don't expect a post from me until I'm out of college or something. As in after 2015 or something… so may you see what I mean. **

**I'm disappointed that I took the route of many fiction writers, but this always going to be a ephemeral. **

**It's at this point I won't abstain from saying the final words. **

_**Lately it occurs to me: What a long, strange trip it's been.**_

**_Bye_**


End file.
